A Ghost in Middle Earth
by Miriam1
Summary: Danny Phantom is returning home from the Ghost Zone, when he is thrown into an unstable portal. He lands in a mysterious new world where he must help a strange race defeat an ancient evil. Danny Phantom/Silmarillion.
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost in Middle-earth

Summary: Danny Phantom is returning home from the Ghost Zone, when he is thrown into an unstable portal. He lands in a mysterious new world where he must help a strange race defeat an ancient evil. Danny Phantom/Silmarillion. This takes place in Middle-earth's Second Age in the year 1697, right before the fall of Eregion. At this point, the Elves and Sauron are at war over the Rings of Power.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 1

A couple of months after the Disasteroid incident, Danny had a weekend without Sam or Tucker. Tucker, of course, had a mayoral function. It was a tape cutting something or other. While Danny was glad for Tucker's good fortune, when Danny showed up people spent entirely too much attention on him. And Danny wasn't in the mood today.

Sam's parents took her on a vacation to visit some family out of state. Now that the world was no longer in danger of complete annihilation, and the family business was back on track, the Mansons decided that now was a good time to visit family. At first, Sam objected strongly, as she didn't want to leave Danny, but more pressingly, she didn't want to wear the frilly pink dress her mother seemed to torture her with when visiting her mother's relations. They managed to work out a compromise: Sam wouldn't be too horribly depressing and dark if they let her wear what she wanted.

Danny had a much better time getting along with his parents now that his secret was out. It was a rare moment that Danny was without his family and friends' company, and he took this moment to visit his friend and guardian, Clockwork.

After passing through the Fenton Ghost Portal, Danny took off towards Clockwork's tower. He thought of his last trip into the Ghost Zone. Failing to collect a bazillion ghosts, he successfully managed to convince the ghosts to help save the world by turning the Earth intangible. Apparently, the ghosts _could_ get along when it served their purpose. Skulker had reminded him, however, that the peace was a temporary thing. "Now that you've saved your world, you are a much more valuable prize."

While Danny remembered Skulker's words, he also realized that he hadn't seen Skulker lately. This was a good thing, but he was reminded that the Ghost Zone was by no means a safe haven.

Reaching Clockwork's tower without incident, Danny alighted and knocked on the door.

"Welcome, Danny. It has been a while."

Danny blushed. It _had_ been a while since the last time he visited. "Yeah. I - "

"You've been busy. I know," Clockwork announced calmly. Of course he knew, Danny thought, he knows everything.

They spoke for quite some time. They discussed Danny's adjustment to school, now that the world knew his secret.

"It is cool that Valerie and I are getting along, now. Being chased by fans through the halls, however... I could do without." Clockwork smiled at his young charge, changing into a child. He didn't mean to disconcert Danny with his amusement, but Danny was so modest, and his expressions of frustration were endearing to the ghost master of time.

"I guess that it helps that my teachers let me out of class to fight ghosts when necessary. But there are some days..." Danny trailed off. "Sometimes, I wish I could find a place where no one knows me."

Clockwork looked thoughtfully at Danny. "Truly?"

Danny centered himself. "I mean, I love my family, and Sam, and Tucker," Especially Sam, he thought to himself. "But there are just some times that, you know..."

"Yes, I know."

They discussed other things. At the conclusion of the visit, Clockwork said, "For now, your world is safe. When it is time to go home, you will go home."

Danny looked up confusedly. "But I'm headed home now."

Clockwork smiled. "Farewell, Danny."

* * *

Skulker looked down his sights at a green one-eyed bear. There were a lot of unique ghosts created by Vlad's experiments a couple of years ago. True, none of them were quite as unique or entertaining to hunt as the ghost boy, but... after they worked together with countless other ghosts to save the world, something in him almost lost the heart needed to hunt the ghost child.

But there was no time to spend on this sentimental clap-trap. He had new prey to catch.

He wasn't the only one watching the green one-eyed bear. Walker tapped Skulker on the shoulder. "Hunting endangered species is against the Rules."

"What are you talking about!? Vlad Plasmius experimented on some animals, turning them into ghosts, and -"

"And Plasmius isn't here anymore, either in the Ghost Zone or in the Real World. As such, all ghost animals created by him are endangered. So hunting them is against the Rules. If you continue to hunt them, I'll have to take you in."

Skulker stared indignantly. "Since when is hunting my favorite kind of prey 'against the Rules'?"

"Since Plasmius went away. But it doesn't really matter. A lawless ghost like you could -"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Skulker shouted. A battle between Skulker and Walker ensued.

This is what Danny saw as he left Clockwork's tower. Danny became invisible and watched. He noted that Walker and Skulker were evenly matched. Neither was in desperate straits. And Danny truly didn't need the attention of either of these ghosts on him; he preferred his own freedom and his pelt holding his innards, thank you very much.

Danny took his eyes off the battle to continue on his way home. At that moment, he was hit by a random missile from Skulker. Danny shouted as he was blasted back through a temporary portal that closed behind him.

3


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all who reviewed my story so far. Hugs and cookies for everyone!

The Houseless, the primary antagonists who Danny will confront, are not found in the primary works of J.R.R. Tolkien, but are in the essays discussed in _Tolkien's Legendarium: Essays on The History of Middle-earth (Contributions to the Study of Science Fiction and Fantasy)_ by Verlyn Flieger and Carl F. Hostetter.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Danny flew out of the portal and landed hard on the ground. He pushed himself to his feet, dusted himself off, and looked around him. Danny was surprised to see an almost park-like area around him. Green grass and trees surrounded him in all directions. To the South, he caught a glimpse of two bands of water. Beyond them and to the East, he could see huge mountains, spread out in a long mountain range that extended North as far as Danny could see.

"Well, this is odd," Danny commented. He flew up, over the treetops, to get a better look at his surroundings. The view didn't change much, except for the glimpse of some kind of town at the meeting of the two rivers he'd seen before.

As he was looking around, his ghost sense went off. Danny looked all around, but he couldn't see anything. "Great," he groaned. "I have no idea where I am and now this. Whoever you are," he yelled louder, "show yourself!" Nothing happened.

"You are a strange spirit." Danny spun around at the sound of the disembodied voice. "Who are you?"

Danny was puzzled by this question. All ghosts knew him. Why wouldn't this one? "You don't know who I am?" he asked. "Every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows who I am."

"What is the Ghost Zone?" The voice sounded curious.

"What?" All ghosts knew about the Ghost Zone. Didn't they? "How is it you're a ghost, but you don't know about the Ghost Zone? And why won't you show yourself?"

The ghost seemed to hesitate before answering. "I am not exactly what you would call a ghost, but I am a spirit. I have no form, therefore I cannot, as you say, 'show myself'."

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Then, what are you?" He asked. This place was getting stranger by the second.

The ghost paused again. "I am a spirit of one who passed from the living. And what are you? I know most of the spirits who linger here and I was unaware of you before today."

At the spirit's response, Danny was a little confused. He muttered to himself. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." He sighed, then louder, "Where is this place, anyway?"

"We are in the realm of Eregion, a days walk north of the River Sirannon." The ghost sounded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It might be obvious to you," Danny said, exasperated, "but I just fell out of a portal from the Ghost Zone. It was a rather random portal, which means I have no idea when or where I am. So, where is this general area again? Where is this Eregion?"

Incredulously, the ghost asked, "Surely even an _adan_ knows the geography of Middle-earth?"

"Middle-earth?" Feeling a bit ruffled at the ghost's comment on his lack of knowledge in geography, Danny huffed. "Alright, alright. Is Middle-earth somewhere in Europe?"

"What is Europe? Is it some human realm in the East?" The ghost seemed confused.

Danny's eyes widened. "Not only are we not in Kansas anymore, we don't even seem to be on Earth anymore," he muttered to himself. Danny rubbed his temples to ease a sudden headache caused by his confusion.

"So, I ask again: What are you?" The ghost took advantage of the pause to find out a few things itself.

Danny, woken from his stupor, said, "I'm a ghost. . .Well, half-ghost, technically."

The ghost was intrigued by this bit of information. "One can be half dead and half alive? How is that possible?"

"Um. . . It's a long story." Danny sighed, rubbed the back of neck, and said, "All this has been interesting, but are there any people around here?"

"Actually, yes." The ghost seemed eager to be helpful. "The nearest settlement is Ost-in-Edhil. It is just a few hours South."

"I don't know my way around here at all. Would you go with me?" Danny asked.

"I would be delighted," the ghost responded. 'This could be intriguing,' he thought to himself.

A few hours later, the ghost spoke, "We are getting close, now. It is about fifteen minutes more on foot."

"Thanks," Danny said and landed. He transformed back into a human. A white ring appeared around Danny's middle, separating into two and traveling up and down his body. His black and white uniform disappeared, leaving behind a white t-shirt with a red circle on the chest and blue jeans. His silver-white boots became red sneakers, his glowing green eyes turned robin's egg blue, and his soft white hair turned raven black.

After witnessing the complete transformation, the ghost said, "Fascinating." The ghost didn't know what to make of this. He'd just witnessed a human spirit, which didn't usually linger in Middle-earth to start with, become a human child. Either way, he was more interested in seeing how this all played out than before.

* * *

The patrol was moving through the trees, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The patrol leader heard loud footsteps approaching and raised his hand, head cocked to one side. The others looked at him questioningly. "Someone is coming. They are too loud to be another patrol. Into the trees. Whoever it is, we will surprise them."

Within seconds, all four were hidden, leaving no visible sign that anyone had been there. They watched as a human child with black hair appeared down the path. The boy wore a strange tunic with a red circle on the chest and an odd-looking pair of breeches. His shoes were made of a strange material none of them had ever seen.

The patrol leader studied the boy, wondering if he were one of the Elf-friends, despite his strange clothing. Most had gone to Númenor after the defeat of Morgoth at the end of the last Age, but some had stayed in Middle-earth. The boy's hair color suggested such ancestry, but blue eyes were rare among the _Edain_. Also, what was he doing here? And where were his parents? He knew little of Men, but surely a boy so young should still be with his parents? He made his decision and signaled the others.

As the boy came within ten feet of his position, he called out, "_Daro_!" Immediately, the boy stopped and looked around for the source of the shouted command. The patrol leader pointed to one member of his patrol and the two leapt out of the trees, to the boy's amazement. The boy was short, barely reaching the warrior's chest, and his build was rather scrawny. This child was not in training to be a warrior, that much was certain.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The captain demanded. The boy seemed very confused and said something in a scared-sounding voice in a strange language. It didn't sound like any language he knew, though he knew little of the tongues of Men. Still, he knew there was little point in questioning a scared little boy who couldn't understand what one said.

He turned to the warrior beside him and said, "We may have to bring him back to the city. Lord Elrond may be able to decipher his language."

"I agree, sir." The other elf answered. "But he will have to be guarded until we know why he is here. Our defenses can ill afford the loss of the warriors necessary to guard the child."

"We may have to risk it." The captain responded. "Until we can communicate with him, he is a danger."

* * *

Danny had been walking for about ten minutes. The sudden shout had startled him, partly because he couldn't understand what had been said, and partly because he didn't know who it was. He looked around for the source and was surprised to see two men drop out of the trees.

They towered over him by at least a foot and a half. They each wore old-fashioned clothing straight out of a Robin Hood movie and wore swords at their belts. Slung over each man's shoulder was a bow and quiver of arrows. They each had long, dark hair held back with narrow braids, keeping the long locks out of their eyes. Those eyes were a little disturbing. There was a sort of glow in them that, while definitely not human, was also not ghostly.

The one in front met his eyes and after about a minute, he tried to focus on something else, like his mouth. His mouth was moving, speaking in beautiful, lyrical sounds Danny couldn't understand. The tone was demanding, with a sense of threat.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand what you're asking me." Danny protested, but it was clear the man couldn't understand him either. He turned to look at his comrade and Danny noticed, for the first time, that the man wasn't human at all. As far as he knew, no humans had pointed ears. How did he miss it? The braids actually accented their leaf-like shape.

The two beings spoke quietly in that strange, lilting language for a minute. When they had finished whatever discussion they were having, the one who spoke before approached him slowly. His hands were held out from his sides, away from his weapons, and he spoke soothingly in those musical sounds. It looked to Danny like these guys weren't about to hurt him, but he still backed away nervously.

The. . .whatever he was quickly nodded to his companion, who signaled to the trees above him and Danny found himself blocked from behind by two more of these beings that dropped soundlessly from the trees. The two new guys grabbed Danny's arms firmly, but gently. "Hey! What are you doing?" Danny yelled. The guy who seemed to be in charge spoke in soothing tones, almost with an apology in his eyes. Danny sighed and resigned himself to letting them take him wherever they were going. Hopefully, he'd have time to figure out his situation later.

* * *

Glossary

_edain_- (plural) humans. (sing. _adan_.) Generally used to refer to the Three Houses, which were tribes of Men that were known for their association with elves in the First Age. The term later applied to all Men. Also called Elf-friends.

_Daro_- (Sindarin) Halt.

Ost-in-Edhil-(S) Fortress of the Elves. The capital city of the Realm of Eregion.


	3. Chapter 3

A sincere thank you for all who reviewed, put me on your Alerts, or put me on your Favorites list. Heartfelt hugs for all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 3

Celebrimbor looked at the half-elf facing him across his desk. The meeting wasn't going anywhere. Elrond had just told him that he would need to consider evacuating his people before Sauron's forces arrived. "I will not make them leave their homes. We have a good life here. Our forces will be able to beat back the Enemy."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You do not know that for certain. Nothing is certain when facing the Enemy and you know that as well as I do. We must be ready for all eventualities. Gil-galad and Cirdan have already said they can take your people in. Should we beat back the Enemy's forces, they can return to their homes."

Before Celebrimbor could respond, there was a knock on the study door. "Come in." A young elf came in, looking nervous. Understandable, since he had asked not to be disturbed during this meeting.

"My apologies, my lord, but one of the patrols just returned." Celebrimbor raised an eyebrow in irritation. What was the point of such a report? The elf swallowed and continued. "They bring a human child with them. He is dressed in rather strange clothes and speaks a strange language."

Celebrimbor noticed Elrond's ears perk in interest. While Elrond had begun as a potter, he had also developed an interest in lore and languages over the centuries. A new language to study would please him immensely. Besides, Celebrimbor thought, it might even make him forget about his suggestion of a moment ago.

"If you have no objections, Elrond, I would like to see this boy immediately." Celebrimbor rose from his seat.

Elrond also rose. "Of course not. I am curious myself." He looked the other elf in the eyes. "And do not think you can get out of our earlier discussion, either. I would like to continue it later."

Celebrimbor winced inwardly. So much for that idea. What was he? A mind reader? "Of course, my lord. Perhaps this evening?"

* * *

Danny had been in this room for several minutes. The journey through the city had been amazing. The guards had led him past all sorts of shops and homes. Not far from this building had been a vast smithy filled with people making all sorts of stuff. A lot of it looked mainly decorative, but there was a lot of practical stuff, too. It was all beautiful, and the best of all was the most elaborate jewelry he'd ever seen. Gems decorated most of the items there.

Of course, this room was anything but exciting. He was alone, except for a single guard he was unable to talk to, sitting at a long table with lots of chairs around it. Two of the guards had stayed outside and the fourth had disappeared down the corridor before the door had closed. He idly toyed with the idea of going ghost and getting out of here, but dismissed it as quickly as the last few times he'd considered it. They hadn't hurt him and showed no signs of wanting to do so. Besides, he wanted to know who these people were and why this place looked like Aragon back in the Ghost Zone.

"Well, someone should be here soon," he muttered. "This place can't be too big. Besides, their boss is gonna want to see me pretty quick. It looks like this place is at war with someone, with all the weapons everyone is carrying."

Danny glanced at the guard, who cocked his head to one side as though trying to figure out what the teen was saying to himself. He hadn't been talking that loud. How had the guy heard him? "Oh well. I hope someone can talk to me."

At this gloomy point in Danny's musings, the door opened to allow two people to come into the room. Like everyone else Danny had seen, they were both dark-haired. Like the guards, both had narrow braids in their long hair to keep it out of their faces. Unlike them, the two beings were dressed more formally, like nobility. Their eyes also glowed with an inner light that wasn't quite ghostly.

They joined him at the table he sat at, sitting side by side. While Danny couldn't be sure of their ages, the one in front of him seemed younger. It was probably something about the eyes Danny couldn't meet for long. There was a sense of some great sadness that, while present in both, was less present in this one than in the other.

* * *

Elrond entered the room behind Celebrimbor and sat in front of the boy at the conference table. The boy was looking intently at the two elves, trying to figure them out. As the patrol leader had said, he did closely resemble Elrond's human ancestors. The hair color was reminiscent of Beren's. But blue eyes were not often seen among Númenóreans.

Elrond looked at Celebrimbor beside him, then turned back to the boy in front of him. He decided it would be best to start simple. "My name is Elrond. What is your name?" The boy started at the sound of his voice and then, confusion settled into his expression. He began again by pointing at himself and saying his own name and then pointing at the boy questioningly.

The boy seemed to understand what he wanted and, pointing at himself said, "Danny." He seemed relieved that someone was trying to speak with him. The next problem was figuring out how to learn his language. That seemed easier than teaching him theirs.

Elrond turned back to the elf beside him and asked, "Could you send for some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink?"

Celebrimbor nodded. "Of course. That can be easily arranged." He turned to the guard in the corner and instructed him to get the requested items from his study. The guard nodded and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A warm thank you again to all who reviewed, Alerted, and Favorited this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 4

The next two days were very busy. Danny and Elrond spent countless hours closeted in the boardroom as Elrond worked tirelessly to learn Danny's language. After the first 15 minutes, the other impressive-looking elf had left Elrond and Danny to their own devices.

Danny did note that, at meal times, a nice selection was brought before both of them. The fare wasn't what he was used to, but it was a lot better than he imagined food from a medieval society would be like. When it was obvious Danny couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he was directed to a fairly comfortable room containing a queen-sized bed with big feather pillows and a guard right outside his door. With all things considered, this was a fairly comfortable life as a prisoner.

Over the course of the two days, Danny was in awe of Elrond's many talents. He was a fabulous artist, and this helped immensely when it came to trying to work out new words in an unfamiliar language. The second talent Danny particularly noticed was the speed, ease, and grace with which Elrond picked up the English language. Sometimes, the word order Elrond favored seemed weird to Danny, but that was just a trick of a different language.

On the third evening that Danny was in the company of the Elves, they decided that they knew enough to get a conversation started. "Where are you from, Danny?" Elrond had decided to start with the basics.

Danny took a breath and realized he was going to give as much description as he could. "I come from a town called Amity Park, in a state called Illinois, in a country called the United States, on a continent called North America," he paused, "on a planet called Earth."

Elrond took a moment to digest this. "Town I understand, but I do not believe I am familiar with your use of the word 'state'."

"I guess that would be the next politically defined region."

"And by country, I would guess you are not referring to the land itself." It was not a question.

Danny thought for a moment. "The country is a bigger political region where people mostly share the same language, the same culture, and the same money."

"And a planet? What is that?"

Danny's eyes went wide. "You don't know about stars and planets?"

Elrond responded, "We know and love the stars. They were placed in the sky by Varda herself. But I do not know what you refer to when you speak of planets."

"How about 'world'?" Danny suggested, uncertain what to make of Elrond's statement.

"This is the only world I know of. It is surrounded by the Void and the stars hang in the heavens. The Sun and Moon sail through the sky."

Danny nodded. "Thousands of years ago, people on my world used to think about the stars, moon and sun like that too. People used to think that the sun and the moon were carried on chariots through the sky by the gods, and that the stars were arranged in a series of spheres with the Earth in the middle. Since then, people have discovered that the Earth isn't the center of the universe and because of the various phases and lack of twinkling, we've come to know about other worlds that go around the sun the way Earth does.

"Since the beginning of space travel," Elrond's eyes widened at this comment, "we've been able to see the Earth and the sun more clearly, we've put people on the moon," Elrond blinked, "and we've sent space ships to take pictures of the other worlds relatively close to our sun." Danny didn't think Elrond was ready to hear about the wonders of the Hubble Telescope, space stations, and recent discoveries in the space scape.

Elrond listened to this, stunned, and decided not to comment. Their worlds were different and that was that. "Let us move on, shall we?"

"Sure. Now, please tell me where we are?"

"This is the city of Ost-in-Edhil in the Realm of Eregion, in the continent of Endor, in the world, as you say, of Arda."

Danny shook his head at all the unfamiliar names that he was sure he wouldn't necessarily remember. But at least now, he had a vague idea of where he was. In theory. He mused over the concept that Elrond didn't seem to know even the older concepts of astronomy, but Arda was a planet he'd never heard of.

Elrond decided that he'd like to move on to something a little easier to grasp. "Where is your family?"

"They're home in Amity Park."

"How did you get so far from home, young one?" Elrond asked.

Danny sat quietly for a few moments as he tried to figure out how to answer this. "Would you believe me if I told you that I fell through a portal from my world to this one?" Elrond cocked his head to the side as he heard concepts he didn't understand. Danny said, "Didn't think so. Let's go with this: I traveled to visit a friend, and I got lost on my way home."

"You were traveling alone? Why were your parents not with you?" Elrond seemed quite concerned.

Danny looked down, as if properly chastened, "My friends and family would probably agree with you, but I generally know my way around the realm I visited. I was unexpectedly hit by enemy fire. Being thrown this far afield is not a common occurrence."

Elrond was puzzled by this. The boy had seemed to take it in stride that he had been shot at by someone. And yet the boy was not apparently injured. "How is it you were hit, but not injured in any way?"

"I don't know how to answer that question." Elrond raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Danny shrugged.

Realizing he wouldn't get any further with this, Elrond gave up on that line of questioning. "It is getting late. Surely you must be tired." Danny nodded and suppressed a yawn. All of this language learning and culture clashing took a lot out of him. Elrond smiled at Danny. "We should continue in the morning. Celebrimbor wishes to speak with you."

"Celebrimbor?"

"He was with me when I first met you. He is the lord of Eregion." Elrond explained.

Danny nodded again and Elrond went to the door to let the guard know they were done for the day. The guard escorted a tired Danny back to his room. Once Danny had left, Elrond prepared to see Celebrimbor to report on his progress with the boy.

* * *

Glossary

Endor- (S) Middle-earth. A large continent bounded on the West by the Sundering Seas and on the East by the Encircling Seas.

Arda- The World That Is. It includes Middle-earth and the Undying Lands.


	5. Chapter 5

I thank all of the people who have left reviews. Hugs and cookies for all of you!

I've been told that some chapters are short. Honestly, as my collaborator and I wrote this, we just put the ideas that were relevant in the same chapter. There are some chapters that are 5 or 6 pages, and some chapters that are only 2 pages. In all, the length of the chapters gets balanced out.

I am excited and honored about how many people are interested in reading this fic. Please feel free to drop me a line and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 5

Elrond sat back down at the table to reflect on his conversation with Danny. The whole of the boy's ideas of stars and worlds was unsettling to say the least. The fact that Elrond's father _was_ a star didn't sound like anything the boy would understand.

What the boy would understand... It surprised him how much it meant to him for this boy to understand anything. Regardless of why a child so young confused him, one thing was clear: he was telling the truth, or at least what the boy assumed was the truth. Danny got lost on his way home. A door opened from his world to here? As fantastical as this sounded, it was true, as far as Danny saw it.

But, if he accepted the boy's view as truth, Elrond was presented with a new problem: sending Danny home would not be as simple as sending him to one of the local settlements of Men. Actually, it would be unhelpful to send him to _any_ of the settlements of Men. Apparently, the local elves would have to take charge of young Danny. At least, until some other solution could be found.

It was the other half of the conversation that he was concerned with in forming a report for Celebrimbor. Danny traveled alone, despite apparent danger, and was fired upon by enemies, and even though he was hit, the child came out unscathed.

What was more, the child did not appear afraid at the mention of neither his enemies, nor his being fired upon by them, but he seemed more at a loss to explain the situation. That a child so young should be unafraid of battle was a puzzlement! He didn't know what Celebrimbor would make of this. Elrond himself didn't know what to make of it.

Bemused by how confounded he was with this human child, Elrond could no longer find any excuse to keep him from seeing Celebrimbor. He left to go to Celebrimbor's study.

Celebrimbor was working on the latest paperwork that seemed to pile up on his desk every time he turned around. He was reading some report from the patrols when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Elrond. "How have things been progressing with the boy?"

Elrond smiled. "The language the boy speaks is unlike any in all of Arda. This is probably because this human is not actually _of_ Arda." Celebrimbor gave a look of surprise at this revelation. Elrond continued, "As such, it would be completely useless to try to return him to any of the settlements of Men we know about."

"Do we have any idea of how he got here in the first place?"

"Besides an unintentionally cryptic mention of a 'portal between our worlds', I am not sure even _he_ knows how he got here. What I do know is that he was traveling alone, perhaps against the advice of family and friends, and he got lost on his way home.

"While this fact is disturbing about a child so young, I do not find it to be the most distressing thing about him. He spoke of enemy fire and of being hit, but he has no mark upon him. Further, his discussion of said enemy and said enemy's fire elicited no fear, but merely. . . inconvenience."

Celebrimbor listened carefully to everything. This was very disturbing. "I believe it is time for me to speak with him myself. I need to know more about this boy."

Elrond nodded. "Might I suggest an audience with him in the morning? While I never tire of learning new languages, he is a human and a child and we have been at this nonstop for three days."

"Certainly. I will call for him after he has had breakfast. I will see you both in the morning."

The following morning, Celebrimbor was relieved when the knock on the door came to alert him to the arrival of Elrond and the boy. He motioned for them to take seats in front of him. He smiled at Elrond and nodded at Danny. "Good morning to you, Danny. I just wanted to ask you some questions. To start with: How long have you been in this realm?" Celebrimbor waited as Elrond translated.

"I fell through the portal earlier on the day I was first brought here, sir." Danny's statement, filtered through Elrond's translation, was matter-of-fact.

Celebrimbor nodded. "My friend Elrond tells me you went traveling alone. How old are you?"

Danny tried not to roll his eyes as he realized that the morés of this place might be different. "I'm sixteen years old, sir."

Celebrimbor was pleased this young boy was so polite. "Is that not a little young for a child to be out on your own?"

Danny frowned before he answered, "Where I come from, the teenage years are when kids start to explore our independence."

Elrond interrupted and asked, "What do you mean by 'teenage'?"

Danny sighed, but he thought about what his sister Jazz would say. "From the ages of thirteen to nineteen, children explore their adolescence, not being quite a child and not being an adult yet. Kids at this age test the boundaries of the rules their parents make, deal with changes in hormones," Danny blushed at that, "and struggle with the concepts of independence and responsibility." Elrond nodded and tried to translate Danny's explanation.

Celebrimbor thought that this was far too young for children to have developed such thought patterns, but, then again, he wasn't familiar with human children of this age. He wasn't ready to grasp the fact that this child was not from Arda. "It still strikes me as a rather young age for a boy to fall under enemy fire and not be afraid."

Danny was sure that the whole truth of his situation would not be well received. Even so, he answered as honestly as he could. "You're probably right. But I've had to deal with these things since I was fourteen." Celebrimbor raised an eyebrow while Elrond raised both. Danny continued, "The situation is difficult to describe. Can we come back to it later?"

Celebrimbor nodded. "Of course. But, at this time, I need to know: Are your enemies capable of reaching our realm?"

Danny furrowed his brows. "I don't think so. The portal closed behind me. Just as I'm prevented from going home, they're prevented from coming here."

Celebrimbor was relieved to hear that he didn't have to face this child's enemies as well as dealing with the war he already had on his hands. Now that the immediate concern had been addressed, he could now afford to learn more about the child.

Danny noticed the tenseness leave the air. "Could I ask a question?"

Celebrimbor appeared startled for a moment, and quickly recovered. "Certainly. What did you wish to know?"

"How come my room is always guarded?"

The elf hesitated before explaining. "The guards are for your protection. We are at war, and have been for nearly one hundred years."

Danny remembered learning about something called the Hundred Years War, so he realized that such a thing could happen. "Who are you at war with?"

There was another pause as Celebrimbor decided how best to explain it. "Our Enemy is called Sauron. He is a being of great power. Nearly two hundred years ago, he came to us, feigning friendship, under a false name. While Elrond and the High King Gil-galad warned us not to trust him, we ignored their advice, seeking the greater knowledge and skill he offered us."

Danny shook his head and looked at Elrond. "That was _you_? Two _hundred_ years ago?"

Elrond responded, "Yes. It was." Danny stared in obvious disbelief. Elrond supplied, "Elves live far longer than humans do."

Danny reminded himself, yet again, that he wasn't on Earth and the people he was talking to were not human. Danny shook his head and said, "Okay."

Celebrimbor continued. "Even as Sauron claimed to offer knowledge, he sought dominion over us and used our own skills as smiths to achieve this. When we discovered his deception, we hid several items of Power, which informed him that his plan had failed.

"Angered that his plot had been discovered, and his attempts to control us had failed, he declared war against us to take control by military might. That war has not abated since." Celebrimbor sighed and looked up at Danny, worried.

"Wow." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He was strongly reminded of the war against Pariah Dark. Although the two wars had nothing to do with each other, he understood the tension and the need for heightened security.

Danny didn't seem to have any more questions, so Celebrimbor decided to take advantage of the pause in the conversation and return to lighter topics. "Tell me: Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Danny, quite relieved to be asked such a normal question, smiled. "Yes. I have an older sister, Jasmine, but everyone calls her Jazz."

Celebrimbor noticed Danny's ease with talking about his family. "What does your father do, Danny?"

At this point, Danny tensed slightly. "He hunts ghosts, sir." At their obvious confusion, he tried to elaborate. "Well... most ghosts are spirits of people or creatures that have died." The two elves looked at each other, eyes wide in fear. Danny asked, "Uh, what? Did I say something wrong?"

Elrond took a deep breath, and tried to explain. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you once again for your kind reviews. For those who are not keen on short chapters, I am sorry – this is a short one. But long chapters are soon to follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 6

"The spirits of Men," Elrond began, "do not linger in Middle-earth after death. We are uncertain of what exactly happens. However, they are believed to leave the Circles of this World to be with Eru Iluvatar, the One."

Danny murmured, "Like going to heaven to be with God."

Elrond nodded. "I suppose it is very much like that. Elves are different. While we do not die of old age," Danny's eyes widened at this, "we can die of wounds or grief."

Danny interrupted, "That explains the two-hundred-year thing, huh?"

Amused, Elrond responded, "Quite." He thought, 'I wonder what he would think if I told him that I am actually 1755 years old.' Elrond continued, "But, when death happens, we can choose whether or not to accept the summons to the Halls of Mandos. Those who accept the summons stay there for a time until they are reborn into new bodies."

Danny said, "That sounds like reincarnation to me."

Elrond frowned. "Perhaps. Does your concept of reincarnation include memories of a past life?"

Danny shook his head. "Um. I'm not very good at this religious stuff, but that doesn't sound familiar."

Elrond smiled at Danny's ready acceptance of these concepts. "For elves, the 'reincarnation' is total. The new body is exactly like the old one, with the memories intact. Those memories resurface over time, as the rebirth also includes a new childhood." Elrond's expression darkened. "But not all elves accept the summons to Mandos.

"Some choose to stay in Middle-earth. Those that stay are forever Houseless, without form or purpose. They wander forever, seeking to steal bodies from the living to inhabit." Both Elrond and Celebrimbor looked distinctly uncomfortable at the thought.

Danny's eyes went wide with recognition. He muttered, "He told me he was formless. And he came here with me. Oh, no."

Elrond heard Danny's comment and was a little confused. "Who are you speaking of, Danny?"

Danny looked fearful as he realized his last comment was heard. "One of these Houseless spoke to me and brought me here."

Elrond noticed Danny's fear, but pushed on. He needed to know what was going on. "How were you aware of it? And how did you understand what it said?"

"I...I," Danny stammered. His voice left him. There was no way for Danny to explain, unless he revealed that he was a half-ghost. He looked at Celebrimbor and then, he looked at Elrond. Their stern expressions demanded answers. He closed his eyes to center himself, took a breath, and nodded. "I could tell you, but I have two problems with this: First, I don't know if you would believe me if I told you. Second, even if you believe me, I don't know how you'll take it."

The two elves looked at each other. Celebrimbor spoke first. "I am at least willing to hear him out. We need to know everything. As for reactions, there is no way to predict how I will react until I hear it."

Elrond looked thoughtful. "I have heard quite a bit that I have trouble believing. However, I am willing to keep an open mind."

Danny watched them. He didn't know what they were saying, but he had the idea that they were deciding whether or not they would trust him.

Elrond turned to Danny. "I have believed you this far. I can tell you have been speaking the truth. We are both willing to listen to what you have to say."

Danny looked down. He thought for a moment, and then looked up at Elrond. "I'm half human and half ghost. All ghosts can communicate with each other, no matter what language they speak. Except for Esperanto."

* * *

Glossary

Mandos- The Halls of the Dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 7

Even as Elrond translated Danny's words, he looked incredulous. Celebrimbor was just as skeptical about this. "How can you be half dead and half alive?"

"It happened in a lab accident. But I'm not sure if I have the right words that would properly explain." Danny looked distinctly uncomfortable as he tried to explain himself. It was clear that he didn't want to say even this much.

Elrond studied Danny intently. "Can you at least _try_ to find the words to explain?"

Danny frowned in thought. "Okay. In order to explain properly, I think you need a little more background on what happened. My parents have always been interested in studying ghosts. About two years ago, my parents built a piece of technology, called the Fenton Ghost Portal, Fenton being my family surname. Once it worked, it would open a door from our world, Earth, to the Ghost Zone. Uh... A world, but it's more of a zone, where ghosts and other spectral entities exist. They tried to turn it on, but it didn't work.

"A couple of friends and I decided to go exploring in my parents' lab without my parents' knowledge."

Celebrimbor cocked his head to one side. "Without your parents' permission?"

Danny blushed. "It was stupid. And we probably wouldn't have done it if we'd used better judgment. But, I did say before that teenagers kinda push boundaries.

"So, I put on a suit that was supposed to protect me from hazardous material and I went into the nonfunctional chamber. I looked around and leaned my hand up against the wall. Little did I realize that my hand brushed up against the 'on' button.

"The machine turned on and shocked me . . . like lightning. Ectoplasm, the stuff that ghosts are made of, bonded to my DNA, turning me half-ghost."

Elrond cocked his head to one side. "DNA?"

Danny thought, 'Somehow, I doubt they'll understand molecular biology.' "Um, it's the building blocks that make our bodies look and operate the way they do." Elrond shook his head and Danny thought, 'Geez. Even high school biology seems to be beyond them.' He tried again. "Um, DNA is the instructions that tell our bodies how to be our bodies.

"So now, my body knows how to be human and how to be a ghost." Danny smiled inwardly. 'Mr. Lancer would be proud,' he thought. 'See I _do_ pay attention in class.' He continued. "However, as a ghost, I usually look different."

Celebrimbor sat for several minutes, absorbing all of this new information. This boy was a lot more complicated than he'd expected. He turned to Elrond. "What do you think? Is what this child says possible?"

Elrond looked thoughtful. "I suppose it could happen. People have survived lightning strikes. But, this change he speaks about mystifies me." He looked at Danny. "I do not mean to disbelieve you, but you have said some very strange things."

Danny looked hurt. "I told you I didn't know how to describe it. And I knew you didn't have the words to understand it."

"I appreciate that, and I know it was difficult for you." Elrond soothed. "I thank you for trying. Is this portal you spoke of similar to the one you fell through?"

Danny paused before he spoke again. "Yes and no. Yes, because it opens a door from my world to the Ghost Zone in the same way that the portal I fell through landed me here. Unlike the portal that got me here, it is a permanent portal. It's always in the same place, whether it's open or closed. The portal that got me here was a natural portal, which makes it very unpredictable. I don't know how long it was open before I fell through and it closed right behind me. I don't know if it will ever open again."

The elves considered this. Celebrimbor wasn't at all sure if he could believe this. Elrond remained thoughtful. He wasn't sure what to make of a door that disappeared when it closed, but he had another question. "I know that people can live through lightning strikes, but I have never heard of these changes you spoke of. You said you look different. Can you show us?"

Danny felt like he was on trial. He'd just told them his biggest secret because he thought it would make them trust him. He hoped this demonstration would win him their trust, but he did not have to stand for it if he lost this trial. Danny said, "Alright. I'll show you."

Danny stood up and stepped away from the table. He started the blue-white rings around his waist. The elves stared in disbelief at what they saw as one ring traveled up and one ring traveled down, revealing his black and white jumpsuit, his white hair, his green eyes, his white gloves, his white belt, and his white boots.

Danny decided he'd gone this far; he might as well go the rest of the way. "Like all ghosts that I'm familiar with, I can fly, turn intangible, and turn invisible. I also have many other powers, but I've given so much information already, I really don't want to scare you." Elrond remained curious, but appreciated Danny's candor.

"Unlike the Houseless, I have my own form." Danny frowned as he considered what he was going to say next. "Similar to the Houseless, the ghosts I know..." He muttered, "and I." He continued, "can overshadow a person. It's more like borrowing a body, but we couldn't take it over to keep it. So, I'm not like your Houseless."

Celebrimbor found this all overwhelming. "It sounds like you are more powerful than they are."

"Probably."

"With all the power you have, how can we trust you?"

Sitting back down, Danny rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. "Please be aware: with all of my powers, I could have been free from the first time the patrol set hands on me. I chose, of my own free will, to be treated as a captive. I mean you no harm. I _am_ lost. I _am_ sixteen. And I want to go home."

Celebrimbor considered this and nodded. "I believe you." Elrond thought about Danny's statement and realized that Danny was right. He had been treated as a captive. He had been well-treated, but he was a prisoner nevertheless. Elrond told Celebrimbor as much. Celebrimbor's expression softened. "Danny, thank you for cooperating with us so fully."

Danny felt like a dark cloud had lifted, and that the trial was over and he had won. He smiled.

Elrond was pleased to see that Danny was relieved. "Perhaps our visitor would like a tour of the city. A guard can accompany him to make sure he does not get lost." At Celebrimbor's nod of acceptance, Elrond made the suggestion to Danny. Danny was excited at the prospect of seeing something outside of his room, the boardroom, and Celebrimbor's study for the first time since his arrival.

As Elrond rose to call the guard, Danny reverted to his human form. The guard entered and Elrond nodded to him. Turning to Danny, Elrond explained. "From now on, this elf will no longer be your guard, but your guide." He paused for a moment. "There is much justice in what you have said. You have been treated as a captive. Now, we should treat you as you deserve: as a guest in our realm." Danny smiled and nodded gratefully.

Turning back to the guard, Elrond said, "Show Danny around the city. Take him to some of the interesting sights." The guard nodded and Elrond turned back to the boy. "We can talk more tonight at dinner. We dine at 7."

After Danny left with his guide, Elrond sat back down across from Celebrimbor. They had a lot of information to sift through.


	8. Chapter 8

A hearty thank you to all who reviewed, and put me and this fic on their alert and favorites list!

The lion's share of the credit for this chapter goes to my collaborator, Cynthia. She is the mastermind who came up with the descriptions for all of the jewelry, weaponry, and armor. She also came up with the elves in action at the archery range. I merely inserted Danny's interactions to those parts of the scenes.

For the most part, like the creation of the interaction between Elrond and Celebrimbor, we act as a team, but she deserves the credit, as these descriptions were all hers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 8

Elrond was concerned about what Danny had told them. The boy had somehow managed to communicate with one of the Houseless! It may have even entered the city with Danny! He looked worriedly at Celebrimbor. The older elf looked just as troubled as he felt.

Celebrimbor looked him in the eyes. "Danny's story is disconcerting, to say the least."

Elrond nodded. "I agree. Can you imagine what most Men would do with the kind of power Danny possesses? That he has not become like that is a testament to his own force of will to do the right thing. If this was indeed due to his upbringing, it is a credit to his parents' influence over him."

Celebrimbor privately agreed. "All the same, we now must worry about what the Houseless will do while it is here. It could have come on its own at any time, but that it came with the boy is disturbing. I would like to know why it chose to accompany him."

"That is something we really cannot know until we speak with Danny at dinner. There are other issues we need to consider. For instance, he said that he has been fighting enemies since he was fourteen. Who are they? Also, he said his father hunts ghosts: is his father aware of his half-ghost status?"

"These are good questions. I still want to know how he knew of the presence of the Houseless. He also refrained from mentioning his powers. It will be important to find out about those."

"It would be good to know more about Danny's experiences with the spirits he met in his home." Elrond stated. "After all, it could provide some insight into how to prevent the Houseless from doing any lasting harm here. It will also be important to know about Danny's father's studies on spirits. As he has studied them, his knowledge could prove useful."

Celebrimbor thought about it. "I suppose it could help a little, but the Houseless are very different from the spirits Danny knew before. His father's knowledge may have limited uses for us here."

"Even so," Elrond countered, "I believe it could be important to know. Danny is the only one here who can communicate with Houseless. Anything the boy can tell us about what his father has learned can go a long way towards finding a way for us to stop them ourselves."

* * *

The guard, or rather _guide_, escorted Danny outside. The sun was bright, which matched his current attitude. The guide led Danny back to the center of town, where the teen noticed a theme: jewelry. Danny was shown one massive smithy, which his guide called _Gwaith-i-Mirdain_. The place was filled with people doing all sorts of things. Some were melting gold and silver in crucibles. Others were pouring molten metal into molds of various shapes and sizes. Still others were fitting gems into settings or polishing finished pieces.

The jewelry he saw was absolutely amazing! The designs seemed to range from leaves and flowers to geometric shapes and animals. Circles and flowing lines abounded. The shapes were specifically chosen to emphasize and accent the natural beauty of the gemstones set into the pieces. When more than one stone was used, the smaller ones were arranged to accent the beauty of the main stone. Not only that, but there was a natural flow from the metal to the gems. It seemed as if the gems were a part of the metal, whether the piece was made of gold or silver.

Danny looked questioningly at his guide and the shopkeeper. He wanted to ask if he could touch these beautiful pieces of jewelry, but he wasn't sure how to communicate this. The guide paid attention and nodded. Understanding that his human charge was in awe of what he was seeing, the guide explained to the shopkeeper that the boy was visiting and just wanted to look at the wares. The shopkeeper studied Danny for a moment, and then nodded. Danny smiled.

Danny reached out to one ring that had an amethyst that matched Sam's eyes. The gold that surrounded it seemed to embrace the stone as if the ring were made of one material. Danny's eyes widened at how smooth the surfaces felt. The shopkeeper smiled at Danny's obvious appreciation. He put the ring down and continued to look.

The silver was particularly beautiful. The pieces on display showed no wear or tarnish. It was like they were continually polished, and yet no one was there holding a polishing cloth. The gold held its color equally well. The gems seemed to glow with their own light and reflect the light shining on them so that it looked as though one were surrounded by trees and rivers and starlight.

Danny smiled gratefully and nodded at his guide. They moved on to the next shop.

The weapons were designed with a grace and beauty that was similar to the jewelry. The leather sheathes were covered in flowing lines and inter-linked shapes. The blades were etched with elegant calligraphy and geometric shapes. The hilts were inlaid with gold or silver to accent more shapes and flowing lines. In some cases, gems also adorned the sheathes and hilts. Some of the blades also shone from within of their own light.

Again, Danny wanted to ask permission to handle the weapons. Before he tried to express himself, he noticed an elf walk up, look over the swords, select one and hold it up to inspect it. The shopkeeper made no reaction, so Danny decided that it was okay for him to check them out, too.

Danny picked up a short sword. This particular sword had a hilt with a cross bar, unlike some others he had seen. The hilt had a spiral pattern on it, which seemed to make handling it feel more natural. Both the cross bar and the blade had elegant calligraphy engraved into the metal. He wondered what it actually said.

Danny stepped away from the table and swung the sword experimentally. The blade's weight felt right and it swung gracefully through the air. He thought of 'the man in black' from _The Princess Bride_ and he smiled. He looked at the sword, held the blade in one hand, with his hand on the hilt, and he returned it to the display where he found it. He glanced at the shopkeeper, who nodded and gave him an indulgent smile.

A nearby shop sold bows, quivers and arrows. Even these were beautiful in their simplicity. The bows were carved with beautiful shapes and designs that flowed well with the curve of the wood. Some had these designs carved into every inch, including the grip. There were even varying lengths, from bows for children to bows as tall as a man.

Another shop sold armor of various kinds. The majority was a sort of leaf-like scale mail. The pieces overlapped to protect the body in the best way possible. Leather gauntlets designed for varying wrist sizes were also decorated with all sorts of shapes and designs. On many of them, the backs of the gauntlets had a tree carved into the thick leather in the center of the main design.

After looking at the various shops, Danny's guide led him to a large green near the barracks. At the end of the green was a line of targets, some of which had arrows sticking out of them. Opposite the targets, about fifty feet away, were four young elves and an adult instructor all holding bows.

One of the young elves held his bow taut, arrow on the string, waiting as the instructor spoke. The young elf adjusted his aim as he listened to his instructor and his arm shook from the strain of holding the string still. At a command from the instructor, he released the string, hitting the target in the center. The others gathered around to clap him on the shoulder in congratulations.

The next stepped up, strung an arrow from his quiver, and stood waiting as his instructor corrected his technique. His arm was steadier than the first elf's, but he also had to correct his aim. Another command from the instructor, and another arrow was soon quivering in the target in dead center. More congratulations came from the other students.

The instructor now spoke again, moving further back from the target until he was a hundred feet away. He himself drew his bow, nocked an arrow and let loose, barely taking time to aim. Even so, the arrow also stood in the exact center of the target, having split one of the arrows fired by one of the students. The students stared in amazement at the split arrow, the instructor looking almost bored after accomplishing this astounding feat of archery.

The instructor looked up and noticed Danny and his guide. The guide walked over to join the other elf and his students. He spoke to the instructor briefly and the instructor smiled at Danny. He was curious about what the guide and the instructor had to say. His guide gestured for Danny to approach the instructor. Danny nodded and the instructor held out a bow to him. The young elves started to cheer as they realized they might get to see something interesting. Danny smirked and decided that he'd give archery a try.

He took the bow and tried to nock the arrow the instructor gave him. The bow seemed to buck out of his hand as he tried to draw it. He looked at the instructor, who nodded at him encouragingly. The instructor indicated how far back to pull the bowstring. Danny tried to pull and realized his human strength wasn't enough to draw that far. However, these elves didn't know what limits his strength had and he drew with his ghost strength.

He looked at his arm, almost confused, realizing for the first time just how hard it actually was. The young elves made it look so easy to do. Danny tried to take aim, but released too soon, as his body wasn't used to holding such a posture. The arrow was driven into the ground a few feet away.

The young elves watching him laughed and Danny blushed. The instructor gave his students a withering glare and the laughter quickly stopped. He offered Danny a second arrow. Danny looked at his guide, who nodded at him and he took the arrow.

Danny concentrated, pulled back his arm, nocked the arrow, took aim, and the arrow landed, again in the ground, ten feet farther away than his first arrow. Danny looked at the instructor, pained and embarrassed. The instructor shook his head and smiled proudly. He patted Danny on the back. Danny wasn't sure what he had done, but apparently, he had done _something _right, even though he couldn't figure out what it was.

The guide gestured for Danny to follow him. It was time to return.

* * *

Glossary

_Gwaith-i-Mirdain_- (S) Guild of Jewel Smiths


	9. Chapter 9

I thank you once again for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I may sound like a broken record, but that doesn't mean that I appreciate them less.

The events of "Reality Trip" make a decent showing in this chapter. I am aware that the order Danny presents them is slightly different than the way it happened, but if you think about it, the way he tells the story makes more sense to people unfamiliar with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 9

After Danny had washed up, his guide brought him to a room on the bottom floor - a room Danny never saw before except in passing. The guide opened the door and gestured for Danny to enter.

One of the first things Danny noticed was the noise level. It was relatively quiet, as befitting the dining crowd in the house of a lord, but it was the greatest collection of elves Danny had seen so far. About twenty elves were seated around a long table, chatting merrily and musically.

Scanning the crowd, Danny spotted Elrond and Celebrimbor, and noticed the vacant seat on Elrond's right. Both Celebrimbor and Elrond were speaking to other elves. The general atmosphere was light and informal, and Danny was rather grateful that Elrond was not near the head of the table. Otherwise, he wasn't sure where he would have belonged.

As Danny neared Elrond, the elf looked up and smiled, gesturing for Danny to sit. Elrond said, "Haldar here tells me that you joined his class on archery today." Danny looked across the table and saw the instructor nod in recognition.

Danny nodded back and groaned. "Did he tell you how I did?"

Elrond smiled in faint amusement. "As a matter of fact, he did. He assures me that you did quite well for your first time handling a bow."

Danny stared in surprise. "All I did was drive two arrows into the ground!"

"True, but for a human to draw a bow calibrated for the strength of an elf was quite a feat in itself. In order to fire an arrow even close to the targets would have taken a good deal of practice, which the students you saw have had for a few years. The fact that you didn't just let go of the arrows, but actually drove them into the ground speaks well of your strength. Especially when you have not developed the muscles required, that would be built with practice."

Danny blushed and let a small smile cross his lips. 'I couldn't have done it at all with only my human strength,' he thought. Danny served himself dinner, and listened to the elves around him. It was a nice change of pace to be with people at dinner, even though he couldn't understand most of them. He felt more comfortable and relaxed now than he had since he got to... Arda.

Celebrimbor turned from the elf he was talking to and looked at Danny. "So, Danny, what else did you see?" Danny described the jewelry and the weaponry. Celebrimbor smiled as the appreciation shone from Danny's face. As Danny spoke, he noticed the dinner crowd waning.

The sound of singing drifted in through the windows. It was haunting and sad at first, harp strings flowing through the notes so smoothly, it seemed as though they were one long note.

Danny asked, "What's that music I hear outside?"

Elrond started slightly, having been caught up in the singing. "They are singing praises to Elbereth, who put the stars in the sky. Singing is a part of what we do, especially under the stars." Almost absently, "Maybe we will go stargazing later."

Danny listened for a few minutes. Celebrimbor noticed that most of the elves had gone outside to participate in the singing. All that were left were Celebrimbor, Elrond and Danny. Taking advantage of Danny's appreciation of the more relaxed atmosphere, Celebrimbor asked, "Danny, do you mind if we ask you a few more questions?"

Danny, woken from his reverie, noted the tenor of the question. It was a request, not a demand. He smiled, and said, "Sure."

Celebrimbor thought for a moment. "Earlier, you said you had fought enemies for over two years. What is the nature of these enemies?"

Danny smirked. "Most of my enemies are malevolent ghosts. When they come to my world, I find them, stop whatever havoc they cause, capture them, and send them back to the Ghost Zone. Until recently, some of my adversaries were ghost hunters who had mistakenly decided that all ghosts are evil."

"What about your father? You said he studies ghosts. Does he know of your status as a half-ghost?"

Danny sighed. "Yes, he does... now. About two months ago, I revealed my secret to the world." He murmured, "It comes with the territory of saving it." He continued, "But until that point, both of my parents tried to hunt down and destroy my ghost half, without knowing it was me."

This surprised the two elves. Celebrimbor asked, "If it was so dangerous for you, why keep it a secret?"

Danny looked thoughtful. "At first, I thought about telling my parents. But I was afraid of my parents' reaction. My father was so enthusiastic about destroying ghosts, and my mother was just as enthusiastic about dissecting ghosts to study them." Both Celebrimbor and Elrond raised an eyebrow each. "And they were both convinced that ghosts could be nothing but evil. It wasn't until an event that happened last year, when - due to circumstances beyond my control - my secret was revealed, I realized that my parents would love me, no matter what. However, the rest of the world wasn't ready for this information."

Celebrimbor asked, "But they know your secret now?"

Danny replied, "Yes, but the circumstances were different. The first time, most people were distrustful of ghosts. The government enacted an Anti-Ecto Control Act that stated that ghosts could be captured and treated as the government saw fit, and there were some people who would have taken the fact that I'm a half-ghost and had a field day with it." Danny gulped. "They had all kinds of experiments planned for me. 'Lots and lots of painful experiments.'" Danny shuddered.

Shock and outrage registered on the faces of both elves. "How could they even _consider _doing such things to another living being!? And on a child, no less!" Elrond could not contain his fury. His grey eyes turned to the color of storm clouds in his anger. Danny appreciated his sentiment, noting that Elrond's eyes turned colors, much as his did when he was angry enough. Even so…

"For the most part, ghosts _aren't_ living beings," Danny said quietly. But he came back to himself and continued. "But we are sentient, and this is a fact they conveniently ignored. There are only three half-ghosts in existence, that I'm aware of, and...," Danny trailed off. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue this line of thought.

"But, because of a... 'an item of Power,' I was able to change reality such that no one but my two closest friends and my sister remembered my secret. And then I destroyed the item of Power." Danny was cut off by a flurry of conversation between Elrond and Celebrimbor.

"An item of Power powerful enough to change all of reality!" Celebrimbor exclaimed. "Who could have wrought such a thing in his world?"

"And Danny had the foresight to destroy it." Elrond stated with pride, but his expression turned to horror. "One can only imagine what Sauron, or Morgoth himself, would have done if he had such an item!" Elrond shuddered at the thought.

"But he used it first!" Celebrimbor reminded him.

"But, if he destroyed it, he is most likely not the one who made it," Elrond countered. "And you heard what he faced if he had not used it. Such things should never happen to anyone!"

"Then where would he find such a thing?" Celebrimbor asked, exasperated.

"Why do we not ask him? But I am still certain he did not make this item." Elrond responded. He turned back to Danny, who waited patiently through the entire exchange. "So where did you find this item of Power?"

Danny frowned. "My only enemy who is both purely human and purely evil had it and used it, first against me and my friends, then against our families, and then against the whole world. My friends and I tried to stop him by hiding the components, but he held our families hostage until we returned them to him. With a lot of luck, and a well-timed hint from my sister, I used psychology to trick him into becoming the type of enemy I could easily defeat.

"I delivered him to the authorities, where he was wanted as a criminal, undid all the bizarre changes he made to our world, and made everyone besides my two best friends, my sister, and me forget that this incident ever happened. Once we were safe, and at home, I destroyed it." Elrond's expression was triumphant as he translated this to Celebrimbor. The older elf had the grace to look a little sheepish.

Celebrimbor closed his eyes, thought for a moment, and took back control of the conversation. "Danny, why did you make your parents forget?"

Danny said, "It was too dangerous. My enemies would hurt me by putting my friends in danger. It was a lot simpler to have my enemies ignore my parents by not making them my allies as a ghost.

"All that changed a couple months ago. The world was in danger and I managed to get all the ghosts to help save the world. My parents figured out my secret and, at this point, the world knew that I was a good guy. I had nothing to hide anymore." Danny shrugged.

The elves sat in stunned silence. Danny had just admitted that he'd saved his world twice in the course of a single year and he'd just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

Elrond shook off his shock first. "Let me ask you a different question."

"Sure."

Elrond collected his thoughts. "How could you detect that the Houseless was there?"

Danny said simply, "I have a ghost sense. I can physically tell when I'm in the presence of another ghost. I can sense it when I'm in either ghost or human form. I sensed it and told it to show itself. But it couldn't."

Celebrimbor was brought back to the present by the mention of the current local danger. "Why did the Houseless follow you here?"

Danny looked down. "It was the first person to talk to me. I didn't know my way around and I asked it to come with me so I wouldn't be alone."

Celebrimbor sighed. "You were unaware of the danger it posed. You are not at fault in this."

"Thank you," Danny said quietly.

Without exchanging a word, both elves had come to a conclusion: if a single word the boy said was to be believed, he was not only a hero several times over, but he was exceedingly modest. No matter what powers Danny had, it was clear that he would never knowingly harm anyone.

Celebrimbor rose at this point, wished Elrond and Danny a good night, and headed back to his study.

Elrond asked Danny, "Would you like to come stargazing with me tonight?"

Danny said, "I would love to."

* * *

Glossary

Elbereth- (S) star-queen. Another name for the Vala Varda. She is called so because she created the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 10

The spirit that had met Danny flew through the city that night in anticipation. The human boy seemed to be learning fast, but he wasn't concerned about that right now. All that he was worried about at the moment was finding himself a new body.

None of the elves here seemed to fit his needs, however. Rather odd, to his way of thinking. He had sensed a very strong _fëa_ in this area. Where was it? He hoped it hadn't left. He didn't want to have to search for it again.

As he searched, he thought about the human boy. The spirit was still surprised that a human was caught between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It partially explained why he had lingered, as he hadn't actually died. It was also quite amusing that the boy had tried so hard to avoid telling the elves.

The spirit had enjoyed listening to the elves discuss what the boy had told them. He wondered if the revelation of his half-life was because the boy had learned of his deception. He wished he could have found out for certain, but the boy could have detected his presence during the discussions, just like he had in the woods. He didn't want to risk that just yet.

He began to wonder if he should have just left when the boy had sensed his presence. It would be so much easier without the presence of the human to interfere with his activities. Right now, he couldn't go too close to the main house because the child was there. He had to wait until the boy had left before he could try to find out if the _fëa_ he sought was in there.

* * *

Danny lay awake for an hour, musing over what he'd learned while stargazing with Elrond. He was surprised at the fact that Arda's constellations were so similar to Earth's. His eyes had been drawn especially to a particularly bright star in the west. Elrond called it Eärendil and had told Danny that the star was his father. The whole concept was confusing. Did elves see stars like Mufasa in _The Lion King_?

Elrond had insisted that the star Eärendil was his father, sailing a ship across the heavens. Danny had asked about his mother and Elrond had gotten a strange look in his eyes and said, "In the West." Then, he'd gotten very quiet and simply stared at the bright star.

Danny realized he'd struck a nerve and changed topics. He asked, "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

Elrond turned to face him. "No, not yet. Maybe someday, when we have peace for a while." He smiled, the expression brightening his face so that it almost glowed. In fact, it had seemed to Danny that Elrond's whole body was glowing from within. It reminded him of a ghostly glow, but it was different.

They had looked at the stars a little longer and then returned to the house.

Danny had gone to bed shortly afterwards, but was unable to sleep. Now, as he thought about the conversation, he was confused, but he also was looking forward to the next day. Elrond had offered to teach him Elvish in the mornings. Danny would have afternoons off to explore, so he could continue to enjoy his visit. The lessons would also enable the teen to communicate with other elves at least a little.

* * *

Glossary

_fëa_- (S) spirit. It includes the person's memories and personality.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks once again to all those who reviewed, alerted, and put this fic on your favorite list!

For those who have been paying attention, the whole host of protagonists should be in this story, as of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 11

By the second day of Danny's lessons in Sindarin, Danny felt settled into his new routine: lessons with Elrond between breakfast and lunch, and exploring the town for the afternoon with a guide. Danny had mixed emotions on the language lessons at first; he knew of the necessity, but he lacked confidence in his ability. He had warmed up to it when he realized how useful it could be, and that thought won out. He also liked the idea of learning how to speak in the lyrical language, however haltingly. He was surprised that he had picked it up as quickly as he had, though he thought it might be because the lessons were so personalized.

That afternoon, Danny explored the various shops in the city. The guide who was with Danny that day stayed close enough to be available to Danny in case he needed help, but far enough away that the teen could explore on his own. They were near the main street, leading from the main gate to Celebrimbor's residence. Danny was looking over some interesting necklaces Sam would have loved when a commotion on the main street caught his attention.

He looked up in curiosity and saw a tall elf on horseback riding up the street. Behind him were six more elves, also on horseback. But the elf in the front was the one Danny's eyes were on. He was unusually tall, even for an elf, and his long braided hair shone in the sunlight like burnished gold. Danny was stunned at how brightly the elf's hair shone. This was the first blond elf he had seen in this city of brown- and black-haired elves. He wondered why so many people were so excited to see him.

The elves on either side of the street were calling out greetings to the warriors. The name most mentioned was 'Glorfindel'. Curious about this new elf, Danny maneuvered through the crowd to get a better glimpse of him. The group of warriors slowly rode up the street, Danny keeping them in sight all the way to Celebrimbor's home. Elrond was waiting outside when the group arrived and he waved in greeting to the golden-haired elf. The smile on his face suggested to Danny that Elrond knew this elf very well.

Danny's suspicions were confirmed when Elrond approached the elf. The two of them spoke for several minutes, apparently catching up. Elrond's expression became rather grim towards the end, but lightened as Celebrimbor emerged from the house, having heard the commotion outside.

Celebrimbor greeted the newly arrived elf warmly and the two headed inside.

Elrond caught sight of Danny and gestured the teen to come inside with him. Danny hoped an explanation would be forthcoming, but knew it was unlikely. They could very well decide that he didn't need to know what was going on. All he could be certain of was that the blond elf had brought some important news.

That was verified when Celebrimbor turned around at the door of his study and spoke to Elrond. The younger elf nodded. "Come, Danny. I hope you enjoyed your afternoon. With the new arrivals, dinner will be a bit more formal tonight. Now would be a good time to start getting prepared."

Danny hesitated, looking at the two elves entering the study. Reluctantly, he followed Elrond back to his room. "Who was that? And what are they talking about in there?"

The elf looked at him. "That was my friend, Glorfindel. He came here with me two years ago. He was out at the borders, checking the defenses. I imagine he is reporting on the status of the border patrols."

* * *

The door closed behind Glorfindel as he entered Celebrimbor's study. He sat in the chair the elf lord offered and waited. Celebrimbor sat behind his desk and asked, "So how are things on the borders progressing?"

Glorfindel straightened in his chair. "The defenses are holding well. They have been able to hold off all of the Enemy's attempts to break through. However, the orc troops they have encountered are small, so far. The largest groups are a mere thirty strong. Should a larger troop attack, there is no guarantee that they could hold for long. I recommend an evacuation of the city. There is no knowing how long it will be before the defenses crumble."

Celebrimbor became angry at this. "Elrond has already suggested it. I tell you what I told him: I am not going to force my people to leave their homes." He sighed in exasperation. "I believe we can hold. Durin has promised aid and Gil-galad and Cirdan are sending warriors north as well."

Glorfindel was astonished at Celebrimbor's adamant refusal to consider his proposal. "My lord, we have no idea when the Enemy will strike. The reinforcements from Lindon and the Havens may not arrive in time. The Dwarves are already preparing to seal the West Gate against orc attack. Please, at least consider the idea. At the very least, the people should be ready to flee just in case the worst happens."

Celebrimbor said, "Very well. I will think about it. In the meantime, we must prepare the city defenses for attack."

Glorfindel stood up. "I will begin first thing in the morning. I can check the guard posts tonight to see what needs to be done."

Celebrimbor nodded. "Very good. I will see you later, then."

Glorfindel had been walking the halls for the last couple of hours, greeting those of his friends who hadn't known yet that he'd returned from the borders. He was startled when he caught a glimpse of a human child ahead of him. There was something strange about him that Glorfindel couldn't quite put his finger on. The dark hair reminded the ancient elf of the Númenóreans he had seen in Lindon, but Elven heritage could only explain so much. Curious, he followed the child in hopes of finding out who he was.

He lost the boy in the twists and turns of the hallway and nearly ran into Elrond. Both stopped in time and Glorfindel greeted his friend. "Elrond, I am glad I met you. We need to talk later, but I saw an _adan_ in the halls, and I was wondering who he was."

A strange look passed quickly across the half-elf's face, hidden just as quickly. "The boy is a visitor. His name is Danny and he was found by one of the patrols to the north of the city. He was visiting a friend and became lost on his way home."

"He was traveling alone?" Glorfindel was surprised. Elrond merely nodded, though the blond elf noted a slight tightening around the other elf's eyes. Glorfindel quickly realized that Elrond was not telling him something, but decided that there was a reason for it and dismissed it. "How long will he be staying with us?"

Elrond smiled. "That has not yet been decided." He was definitely hiding something, Glorfindel decided. A bell rang somewhere in the house and the two elves proceeded to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

Glossary

Lindon- An elven realm on the west shores of Middle-earth. It was ruled in the Second Age by the High King Gil-galad.

_Adan_-(S) sing. Human.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again to all who reviewed, alerted, and put this on their favorites list.

This chapter, my friend and collaborator Cynthia wanted to answer a couple of reviews. (I hope she'll continue.)

To sdphantom10: The translations mostly come from Robert Foster's _Guide to Middle-earth _and Ruth S. Noel's _The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth_.

To MaxRideNut: The language learning thing: while for humans, it is true that learning languages takes a very long time, elves are extremely skilled at languages. They love words. They're constantly making up new words. Learning a new language over a 3-day period is not beyond them, especially since Elrond is especially brilliant and interested in languages. In Chapter 17 of _The Silmarillion_, Finrod first met Men and learned their language extremely quickly, partially because he was also telepathic.

Danny's learning of Sindarin is going to be far more normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 12

Glorfindel went out later that night to check the guard posts on the walls. The guard posts were widely spaced, leaving a lot of room for each post to cover. Nevertheless, the areas covered by each post still overlapped to allow for support by neighboring guard posts when necessary. He had just finished his rounds, and was heading back, when it happened.

A Houseless forced itself into his body and he stiffened in pain. It tried to take control of his body and Glorfindel screamed, stumbling as he held off the sudden attack. Leaning on a wall for support, he fought to hold onto himself, even as the invader sought to force his _fëa_ out of his body.

Glorfindel's resistance seemed to make the spirit fight harder to gain full control. The fight was painful and the golden-haired elf weakened every moment. He had to force it to leave, but knew he wouldn't last much longer. Breathing heavily, he fell to his knees and gathered what strength he had left to push the invading spirit back.

At that moment, a black-and-white blur flew in from out of nowhere.

* * *

Danny had decided to go flying that night to clear his head. He hadn't gone flying since his arrival and just couldn't resist the urge tonight. He went invisible over the guard posts and observed the elves who had gone stargazing that night. They were easy to see, since a strange glow surrounded each elf's body. He stopped as his ghost sense suddenly went off, alerting him to the presence of a ghost in the area.

He quickly identified the direction and flew off in search of the ghost. It didn't take long to pinpoint as he soon heard a loud cry not far from the walls. In a narrow alley, he caught sight of a flickering light. Flying in for a closer look, he saw the blond elf from that afternoon on his knees. The bright glow surrounding him was dimming as he watched. His ghost sense was particularly strong now, and he realized the ghost was overshadowing the elf.

Landing next to the weakening elf, Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. "An ectoblast should harmlessly push the ghost out." A short burst forced the ghost out and the elf collapsed, unconscious.

The ghost was surprised at being suddenly ejected from the elf's body. "What happened?!"

"I happened!" Danny shouted, firing another blast in the direction of the voice. "And stay out!" The blast stunned the spirit, weakening it too much for it to make another attempt at stealing a body. It floated away somewhere to recover.

Once he was certain the ghost was gone, Danny knelt beside the unconscious elf, concern for his welfare flooding the halfa. He rolled the elf over onto his back and checked to see if he was okay. The blond elf's breathing was labored, the fight with the ghost having drained him. His glow was weak, but steady now that the ghost was gone. Danny carefully lifted the elf and flew back to Celebrimbor's house.

Danny found Elrond's window and, going intangible, he flew into the room. "Elrond, I need your help right now!"

Elrond quickly roused and turned to see Danny, in ghost form, holding an adult elf in his arms. He stood and walked over to the teen to check the elf and soon realized he knew the elf Danny held. "Glorfindel! What happened to him?" He looked at Danny in worry.

Danny looked down at the unconscious elf. "He was attacked by the Houseless. I was out flying and my ghost sense went off. I found him in an alley and realized he was being overshadowed, so I pushed the ghost out of him." Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Once the ghost had left, he collapsed."

Elrond checked Glorfindel's pulse. "He is weak, but he will recover."

Danny thought about the struggle he had seen, and said, "As I got closer to the scene, I noticed Glorfindel struggling with the Houseless. My experience is that an overshadowing happens quickly and completely. Unless the ghost tries to overshadow another ghost."

Elrond looked pointedly at Danny and asked, "What happens then?"

Danny remembered when Sydney Poindexter overshadowed his body, forcing him out of it, and the pain he felt as he struggled against Poindexter. Shuddering, he said, "Well, I guess… it is like a hostile take-over." As he thought it through, he decided that maybe this Houseless taking over an elf wasn't that different than when he was over-taken. And there was no guarantee he could get himself back.

"Glorfindel's fight against the Houseless reminded me more of a ghost fighting the take-over by another ghost. But… what would make him collapse like that?"

"An assault of this nature is very draining on an elf's spirit." Elrond explained. Danny thought for a moment, and then nodded in understanding. He lost his battle with Sydney. And he did feel weak as he was pushed out of himself. Even when he got his body back, Sydney took him over again, but this time, Danny let Sydney win without a struggle. He didn't know what it was like to fight off a spirit invasion of himself and win.

"Glorfindel is stronger than most, but even he could not have fought off the Houseless without your help." Elrond sounded grateful and proud of him, but Danny didn't feel up to the adulation. He was only glad Glorfindel was stronger than Danny was. Elrond took the other elf from Danny's arms and turned to the door. "Come with me." Danny quickly reverted to human and followed Elrond to Glorfindel's room down the hall. Luckily, the hall was empty at that hour.

Elrond carefully lay Glorfindel on the bed and turned to Danny. "I need you to get Celebrimbor. He needs to know about this." He took a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner and wrote hurriedly. He handed the note to Danny. "Go quickly." Danny took the note and ran out. He glanced at it curiously and was puzzled when he saw the writing. The lettering was similar to the calligraphy on the swords he saw in the shop in town. Danny could make neither heads nor tails of it, but the handwriting was elegant and graceful.

He brought himself back to reality harshly and ran through the empty halls to find Celebrimbor. The elf lord was in his study, working, when Danny found him. He burst in the door, startling Celebrimbor, and the elf looked at him, annoyed at the interruption. Danny anxiously walked up to the desk and put the note in front of him. Celebrimbor picked up the note curiously and read it. He was on his feet within seconds and rushed out the door.

Danny followed him back to Glorfindel's room and watched the two elves speak quietly in a corner. Elrond was worried about his friend, but sounded like he was trying to reassure Celebrimbor. The other elf was even more worried, and seemed determined not to allow Elrond to reassure him.

* * *

When Glorfindel awoke, he found himself in bed in his room. He pushed himself up and found Elrond in a chair beside him. "How did I get here? The last I recall, something attacked me on my way from the walls. A strange blur came towards me, and then nothing." He looked at his friend confusedly.

Elrond smiled. "That was just a few hours ago. Danny found you and brought you here." The half-elf seemed unsurprised about the whole incident. Glorfindel was puzzled. A human child had carried him all the way back from the walls? And what about the spirit that had attacked him?

"I was not far from the walls, when I was attacked. How did he carry me so far? And what about my attacker?" Glorfindel wanted to know.

"Danny is a very unusual child. He was able to drive off your attacker fairly quickly." Elrond seemed very proud of this fact.

"I have noticed that he is different, but I cannot put my finger on what or why."

Elrond smiled cryptically. "Danny does not like to talk about it. But if you explain your... unique experiences, he may decide to tell you his."

Glorfindel was intrigued by this. "When can I meet young Danny?"

"How would you like to join us for Danny's lessons in Sindarin in the morning?"

Glorfindel was uncertain of this. Elrond was aware of how uncomfortable he was talking about it. But he must have his reasons for proposing he do so. After all, the boy was just as reluctant to talk about his own experiences. He decided to go along with this for now and see how it played out. "Very well. At what hour should we meet?"

Glossary

halfa- a term used by ghosts to refer to half-ghosts like Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your kind reviews, alerts, and favorites.

Soului: I hope things become more clear in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 13

After breakfast, Danny headed to the boardroom that served as the _de facto _classroom. It was resourceful of Elrond to use the pictures he drew to learn English to teach him Elvish, or Sindarin, as Elrond called it. But this morning, Elrond sent Danny ahead, announcing he would come up presently.

Elrond appeared at the door. "Danny, I thought you might like to learn with a special tutor this morning." Danny looked at Elrond curiously. Elrond's joy was barely contained as he opened the door further and allowed Glorfindel into the room.

There was a certain something that Danny felt when Glorfindel sat next to him. He couldn't place the feeling, but it tingled a bit; it wasn't his ghost sense, but he registered a similar feeling. He noticed that the elf's eyes widened as well, but he couldn't say what caused it. He hoped to figure this out later.

Glorfindel was a capable tutor, and it was more challenging to only use Sindarin for this lesson. It was slow going, as Danny felt himself slaughtering the lyrical language. It didn't help that there were no visual clues to help him along, as Latin letters were not used in the writing of Sindarin. He used them in his notes anyway, as it helped him remember.

In any event, Glorfindel was patient. He wasn't as excited about languages as Elrond was, but he seemed both curious and satisfied as he spoke slowly, using words Danny remembered learning.

* * *

So this was the young _adan_ who was his savior, Glorfindel thought. There was a special something... different about him that pulsated from his being. It was like a resonance reminiscent of his perception of the Great Music. The Great Music, the Song sung in the Timeless Halls of the Endless Void, bound all of Arda together. The world's history and all life within it - past, present and future - was connected by the Music. This boy seemed to be somehow closely connected to him by the Music, but he was also outside the Music, as if he was not of this world.

Why would a human trigger such a deep connection? And why would anyone feel as if they were outside the world? Humans may leave the Circles of the World after death, but they were still of Arda. It made no sense to the elf, but the boy also appeared to be aware of something as he shivered a bit at his proximity. He would have to ask about that later.

The boy was eager to learn, but frustrated at his lack of fluency. Elrond told him that Danny had only been at Sindarin lessons for a couple of days. He chuckled inwardly. Danny is probably comparing his own learning skills to Elrond's. No one could match his half-elven friend when it comes to learning languages, but Danny was trying in earnest. Necessity of communication would bring that out in anyone. He would wait to settle his curiosity about the boy at lunch, when Elrond would translate for them, no longer concentrating on the lesson.

As the lunch hour neared, Elrond turned to Danny. "Danny, with your permission, I would like the three of us to share a private lunch. That way, we can speak freely."

Danny tensed for a moment. The last time he'd had a private audience of three, he spoke of his secret. But he looked at both Elrond and Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked both curious and almost reluctant at the same time. Perhaps, his wasn't the only secret that would be discussed. "Okay."

Lunch was brought before them. Apparently, Elrond made arrangements beforehand. Glorfindel began. "I understand I owe you a debt of gratitude. You rescued me from an attack from a Houseless last night."

Danny shrugged. "It's what I do." Elrond smiled, which only deepened the enigma for Glorfindel.

"Fighting Houseless is what you do?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well... Fighting ghosts is what I do. And the Houseless are as close as they come, here."

Glorfindel listened to Elrond's translation. The half-elf beamed with pride for his most recent student. Glorfindel tried again. "Elrond tells me that you are different than most Men, but he would not tell me how. I can sense that you are different, but this difference is difficult to understand."

Danny blushed. "I don't know if it means anything, but I can sense that you are different, too. Your presence _feels_ different than the other elves."

How could an _adan_ sense how different he was? Maybe, the boy's ability to sense him was part of the greater mystery that Elrond withheld from him. His friend did tell him that this boy didn't like talking about his personal circumstances. Frankly, neither did he. But, Elrond also told him that telling his own story might encourage the boy to share his. He thought about this.

Elrond waited. Both people before him had intensely private histories. Even so, he was certain that they would find the commonality, if only they would be willing to share them. If they could sense each other, they would want to know why. Now, it was only a matter of time before he discovered whose curiosity was greater.

Glorfindel closed his eyes. He wanted to learn about this boy who fought off the Houseless and brought him here. The boy's stature and build held no hint of how he could do either.

Danny broke the silence. "You don't register as a ghost, but I feel something like that from you. Why?"

Glorfindel's eyes snapped open. "A ghost?"

Elrond sighed. "He refers to a spirit that is no longer among the living," he said gently.

Ah. "Perhaps..." He looked in Danny's eyes. "It is because I _have_ died." Danny's eyes went wide. "And I have come back from the Halls of Mandos. Instead of staying in the West, in Valinor, the Lands of the Undying, I chose to come back to Middle-earth in my body reborn." He gave Elrond a chance to translate, and the boy a moment or two to digest his words. "And how is it that I feel a spirit presence in you, and that you can carry an elf two feet taller than you for an eighth of a mile?"

Danny looked at Elrond, who nodded meaningfully at him. The boy gulped. "You can feel a 'spirit presence'? Probably because...I'm half-ghost. In my ghost form, I have supernatural strength and the ability to fly." He paused for a moment. "And, I have the ability to force an invading ghost, or Houseless, out of a living body."

Fascinating. Both Glorfindel and this boy had experienced both life and death, and this quality about them resonated to each other. And this child held powers unheard of - he defeated a Houseless and used his magnificent powers to save a stranger. Over the course of this conversation, he developed a sense of kinship with the lad. The child's place in the Music seemed to be related to his own. Perhaps he should try to forge a relationship with this boy.


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank you once again for your kind reviews, alerts, and for putting this fic on your favorites list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 14

Glorfindel's decided kinship made him to want to find different ways to connect to Danny. Elrond taught Glorfindel English for the next couple of days, working around Danny's Sindarin lessons and their own duties. Even so, Glorfindel learned very quickly and it didn't take long for him to know enough to talk to Danny without the need of a translator.

One morning, at breakfast, Glorfindel sat near Danny. "So, Danny, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

Danny turned in surprise at hearing English spoken by someone other than himself or Elrond. He was stunned that Glorfindel had taken the time to learn how to talk to him. It was flattering, in a way, but he hadn't expected it. Then, the question registered. Danny answered, "I don't have anything special planned. Why?"

"I have some free time this afternoon. Would you like to go for a walk along the river?"

Danny, still moved by the gesture of this elf to learn English so he could speak to him, smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. I haven't been by the river, yet."

Right after lunch, the two headed out. They walked downstream, Glorfindel talking about the founding of Eregion. This realm had a long, productive, and peaceful past before the current war. And on top of it all, a close friendship had developed between the elves and dwarves, another Race. This seemed to be a big deal, here, so Danny was glad of it.

It was all fascinating, but Danny was deeply curious about this first life Glorfindel had led. He was about to ask about it, when Glorfindel suddenly stopped and cocked his head to one side. Danny suddenly realized the faint rumbling he'd been hearing was not a good sign. "What is it?" Danny asked quietly.

Glorfindel turned to him, anger darkening his face. "_Yrch_." Hatred permeated the word. The elf drew his sword and turned to face the direction the sound came from. The sound drew closer and Danny suddenly realized that a lot of people were headed in their direction.

When they burst into the clearing, Danny noted how ugly the creatures were. About thirty surrounded them. The orcs rushed the pair, and Danny went ghost and flew up over their heads. The creatures were vicious in their attempts to kill the elf, who moved as though the battle was a graceful dance. Glorfindel fought just as hard, killing every one of the creatures who came within reach of his blade.

Danny used his ectoblasts to disable the creatures, quickly realizing that Glorfindel was not holding back. He used more powerful ones, badly wounding the creatures. Glorfindel killed these with as much relish as the ones he faced in combat. When the last one fell, Danny landed, thinking it was over. The elf had turned to make sure he'd gotten them all, when Danny felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Looking down, he saw one of the creatures lying on the ground, holding a dagger stained with green ectoplasm. Glorfindel turned suddenly, and threw his belt knife at the creature, hitting it in the neck and killing it instantly. He rushed to Danny's side and gravely examined the deep cut, which still bled ectoplasm.

The elf then examined the blade of the dagger, looking at it worriedly. "Come." Glorfindel stood and took Danny by the arm. Startled by his vehemence, Danny reverted to human and followed him. He didn't understand the rush. It was just a scratch! He'd had worse fighting ghosts back home.

"Why the rush? It'll be gone in a few hours! No one will ever know it was there!"

Glorfindel turned to look at him without stopping. "Orcs like to poison their blades. Our healers can counteract the most commonly used ones, but such wounds must be treated as quickly as possible." They walked quickly, Danny weakening and having trouble keeping pace with the tall elf.

They were not far from the gates, but whatever had been on the dagger blade worked fast. Glorfindel was carrying Danny before they reached the gates. Danny had trouble staying awake and drifted off.

* * *

Glorfindel was worried. Orc poison could kill an elf very quickly. Danny's being human severely shortened the time they had to counteract the poison. He hurried through the streets, elves moving out of his way at one look at his face.

At Celebrimbor's house, he told the first elf he saw to get Elrond and tell him to come immediately to the boy's room. The other elf nodded and hurried off. Glorfindel lay the boy on the bed and covered him with a thick blanket, leaving the cut on his leg exposed for easier treatment.

Elrond entered the room just then. He carried healing supplies, having been told that Danny had been injured. "What happened, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked up at him. "We were attacked by orcs. I do not know how they got so far inside the borders without a patrol finding them. Danny was stabbed by one while I was checking to make sure they were all dead. I killed it, but the blade was poisoned." He shook his head. "Neither of us realized it was alive until it was too late."

Elrond nodded. "The important thing is to deal with the poison. Did you bring the blade?" Glorfindel pulled it out of his belt, the blade still stained with the strange green blood. Elrond examined it, then looked at the cut, now bleeding red.

The half-elf pulled out some supplies, took the water from the washstand, wet a cloth, and cleaned the cut. It was deep, but narrow, and would not need to be stitched. Several salves were smeared on and a long bandage wrapped around Danny's leg.

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was surprised to find himself in his room. Glorfindel and Elrond were sitting in chairs next to the bed. They smiled in relief and Elrond offered him a mug filled with a strange looking tea. Danny was thirsty, so he accepted it, and crinkled up his face at the bitter taste. An amused smile crossed the elves' faces at Danny's expression.

Danny finished the tea and looked from one to the other. "How long was I out?" He glanced at his leg and noticed the bandage wrapped around it. He looked back at Elrond.

Elrond said, "Just a couple of hours. The poison works fast, but so does the antidote. All the same, you should rest."

Danny was indignant. "I feel fine. My leg doesn't even hurt anymore. Check it. The cut's healed by now."

Elrond was skeptical, but unwrapped the bandage, which was barely stained. He was astonished to find that Danny was right. The cut was gone, not even a scar left to show it had been there. He looked up at Danny to see a triumphant expression on the teen's face.

"Your wound might be healed, but you are still resting for the night. We need to be sure that the poison has passed from your system, and _I_ will not be happy until you have a full night's rest." Danny looked mutinous, but he complied with Elrond's order. He was still tired, after all.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Danny called, "Come in." The door opened and Celebrimbor entered the room. He was pleased Danny was awake, but turned to Glorfindel.

"We need to speak. I need to know everything about the attack." Glorfindel nodded and stood up to follow the elf lord. The two walked out speaking rapidly as they left.

* * *

Glossary

_yrch_- (S) Orcs. plural of _orch_.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so kindly once again for the reviews, alerts, and placement on your favorites lists.

MaxRideNut asked a good question that deserves to be answered publicly. He asked what the "S" in the glossary stands for. It stands for Sindarin, the elven language most commonly used by the elves in our story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 15

Elrond and Glorfindel spoke privately that night. The attack that afternoon was worrying. However, their main concern was that Celebrimbor was not willing to evacuate the city. "He is being unusually persistent in his refusal to listen." Glorfindel noted.

"Yes, he is," Elrond agreed. "I have never seen him so stubborn in the face of reason. And yet, the people need to be protected. We must convince him to give the order."

Glorfindel sighed. "I tried to convince him when we spoke earlier. He is as bad as Turgon was when Tuor came with the message that Gondolin was to be evacuated. Of course, his daughter, Idril, was wise enough to prepare a Way of Escape on her own account."

"Yes, but my grandmother had the authority to make such orders. We do not; nor do we have time for such secret preparations." Elrond answered. "Of course, we also have not the time for Celebrimbor to spend debating with himself whether evacuation is the right thing to do."

"At the very least, we can plan escape routes." Glorfindel suggested. "If we can work out the safest ways for the people to take, Celebrimbor may allow the evacuation. His reluctance may be due to the necessity for planning those escape routes."

Elrond nodded. "Perhaps. It is worth a try." He had a sudden thought. "I think we should speak with Danny. With the war drawing so close to the city, it is time for him to leave. He cannot stay here."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, both Elrond and Danny had the previous day's orc attack in mind. "Danny, I hope you do not mind, but rather than our usual lesson in Sindarin, we need to talk about the future, in light of what happened yesterday."

Danny was glad – he had questions of his own. "Yeah, about that… What were those things that attacked us, anyway? Glorfindel said, '_Yrch' _or something, but the hatred he had when he said the word was kinda scary. Also, I've been in plenty of battles over the last two years or so, but none of them had ever been 'to the death.'" He shuddered. True, most of his opponents were already dead, but the fierceness of yesterday's battle still had him shaken.

A pained look crossed Elrond's face. "You have a right to know." He shook his head, closed his eyes, took a breath, and then began. "Before the Sun and Moon were placed in the sky, and not long after Elves had first woken in the world, Morgoth, the Prime Evil force, had captured thousands of elves. Many He turned to slaves, but… He had tortured and corrupted His captives beyond recognition. No one knows what He had done to them, but when He was through, the products were _Yrch_, or Orcs.

"There is no good left to be found amongst Orcs; they are all evil. They have in mind death and destruction for all Races of Middle-earth. But they remember their origin. As such, they have a special hatred for elves.

"We also remember their origin. Elves very rarely simply hate living beings, as a rule. But orcs… their very existence offends us." The pure loathing at the thought of orcs turned Elrond's eyes the color of storm clouds. Danny gasped.

The sound of Danny's gasp brought Elrond back to himself. "After Morgoth's defeat and Banishment, Sauron, the Enemy we now face, has taken Morgoth's place as the Prime Force of Evil in the world. _All_ orcs serve Sauron. I repeat – all orcs are evil.

"It is good to know that your battles until yesterday were not to the death. That signifies that whatever evil you usually face does not come close to what you saw yesterday. And rest assured: if Glorfindel did not kill the orcs, they would have no problem killing you both, or die trying."

A grimace spread on Danny's face. Elrond was right. Thinking of every enemy he ever faced, Danny realized that the kind of hatred and evil Elrond accorded these orcs was nothing he had ever faced. Ever. Until yesterday.

Elrond sighed. Disabusing a child, even a special one like Danny, was never pleasant. "Yesterday's attack was particularly worrisome. Generally, orcs avoid the light of day. They are nocturnal, and only come out during daylight hours if forced to. Therefore, it is clear that Sauron is sending us a message. For a troop of orcs to have gotten so deep within our borders, Sauron is letting us know that the final assault he has planned for Eregion is nigh."

Danny stared almost vacantly. He knew, from Elrond's words, that this place was in trouble. He wanted to help, but how? "What would you like me to do?" He asked seriously.

Elrond closed his eyes again. "I would like you to be absent."

A series of emotions passed through Danny at this response: fear, helplessness, frustration, anger. "But… but I…" Danny had trouble formulating his thoughts.

Sadness glowed from Elrond's eyes. "You asked me what I would like. However, what I would like is out of my control. Unless another one of these 'portals' of yours opens up magically to get you home, you may have no choice but to stay here. We would never abandon you," Elrond smiled sadly at his current charge. "Both Glorfindel and I have counseled Celebrimbor to evacuate the city. The fewer people here to face the attack, the less loss of innocent life there will be."

Danny stirred. "But I can help. Glorfindel must have told you what I did yesterday. I can –"

Elrond held up his hand, silencing Danny. He shook his head. "This is not your fight, Danny. I want you to leave as soon as you can. If an opportunity presents itself, go home. We have fought for nearly one hundred years; we will face this assault as we have always faced battle: as warriors." His face shone with pride in who and what he was.

Danny scowled, but nodded. He wanted to be useful, but he saw Elrond's honesty. Elrond wasn't thinking of him as a child, _per se_. It wasn't so much that he didn't want Danny here, as much as it was that he didn't want _anyone_ here who didn't have to be. Soon it was time to go down to lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

I thank you all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic!

One thing that has come up quite a bit in the reviews is the idea that Danny can indeed fight, and he can do so very well.

He can indeed. But even though he can, there are a few things to consider. First of all, the fact that the battle to the death of this one orc troop has shaken Danny quite seriously.

Second of all, just because Danny CAN battle the orcs effectively doesn't mean that he SHOULD. The 30 orcs who were killed were more living beings killed in battle than Danny is used to. The fact that they are pure evil doesn't matter. Personally killing sentient beings is more than Danny can mentally and emotionally handle. If Danny is still there by the big battle, he'll do his best, but even then, he wouldn't kill anybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Silmarillion.

Chapter 16

Lunch was a quiet affair. Glorfindel and Celebrimbor had been closeted in Celebrimbor's study all morning. Upon entry to the dining room, it was clear that neither elf was happy, and no one wanted to set either of them off.

As the lunch crowd waned, Danny noticed Elrond and Glorfindel hanging back. He decided to wait and see what they had to say. Elrond asked, "So, Glorfindel, has anything been decided?"

"Yes." Glorfindel said through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes and looked back to his friend. "He is dead set against evacuation. Instead, Celebrimbor has enacted a curfew and has limited movement within the city. He has had signs put up in the town this morning. This is not going to help, as the Enemy has become far too bold, and a simple retreat into our homes is not going to prove useful." Elrond nodded grimly.

Glorfindel laid eyes on Danny, who watched patiently in the background. His heart lightened. "Danny, after yesterday's attack, some new rules have been put into place."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: they've come up with new rules and restrictions to limit our freedom."

Glorfindel smirked. "Apparently, you have been through something similar before."

"Yeah." Danny closed his eyes briefly. "There was a ghost invasion and, in an attempt to protect us, a curfew was put in place, and students had to be escorted _everywhere_. It did nothing to stop the ghosts." The memory clearly wasn't a happy one for Danny.

"Exactly my point." Glorfindel turned to both Elrond and Danny. "Celebrimbor declared a curfew for nine at night."

'Whoa… _Déjà vu_,' Danny thought.

"And there are signs that say where we may or may not go 'until this passes'. Let us take a walk, and I will show you the new boundaries of where we may go." He turned on his heel and headed out. Elrond and Danny exchanged a look, but followed Glorfindel hurriedly out the door.

They followed Glorfindel outside. The blond elf cleared a wide path around him as the elves he passed saw his face. No one wanted his anger directed at them. When they were well away from the house, Glorfindel finally managed to get his anger under control. He slowed enough for Elrond and Danny to catch up and spoke more calmly than before as he stopped at a sign that explained the new boundaries.

Glorfindel looked at Danny, saying, "For now, no one but soldiers are permitted to exit the city, or even come within an eighth of a mile of the wall. The practice archery field is also out of bounds to all but soldiers." His eyes burned in fury. "The elves living within the proscribed limits are being evacuated from their homes to seek shelter with other elves elsewhere in the city."

Elrond looked up from the sign and gave him a sardonic smile. "So, he only got half of the idea."

Glorfindel shut his eyes tightly to attempt to rein in the anger he felt. "If he had no problem telling elves to leave their homes, why will he not send _all_ the elves to safety elsewhere?!" When he opened them, his eyes flashed in anger, causing Danny to back away slightly in surprise and a little fear. Glorfindel caught Danny's motion and shook his head. "My apologies, Danny. The severe stubbornness in the face of bald logic defies description. Come, let us take a tour of the circuit of the new boundaries." With an unconscious roll of eyes, he continued, "We should be able to make it long before curfew."

* * *

Hovering about the Swanfleet, the Houseless that attacked Glorfindel had finished recovering. "That intensely strong _fëa _is housed by a particularly strong body, and I want it."

A second Houseless heard this muttering. "If it means so much to you, why do you not take it?"

The first Houseless felt disconcerted and responded, "I tried, but there is an unusual spirit of an _adan_ that forced me out! And he hit me with something!"

The second Houseless laughed in disbelief. "Are you going to take this rejection or take it as a challenge?" It taunted.

"I do not see you rushing out to take a body for yourself," the first retorted.

The second Houseless thought about that for a moment and said, "Hmm. Now that I think upon it, a particularly worthy prize would be the last of the House of Fëanor. We served them loyally, but I hear that the youngest was not of the same mind as his ancestors. He would be a particularly delicious find."

Two more Houseless drifted over towards this fascinating discussion. The third Houseless voiced, "Interesting. You seem to want a particularly old elf. And you seem to want a particularly well-connected elf. If I were to take over a body, I think I would like a very unusual elf. I hear there is one that is somehow descended from all the major Houses of Elves, the Three Houses of the _Edain_, and one of the Maiar thrown in for good luck. That seems to me an exquisitely worthy prize."

The fourth Houseless that paid attention to this conversation made a sound like a tongue clucking. In a voice dripping with disdain, it said, "You three are _so_ ambitious. All of you, wishing to steal feathers which were never yours. Considering that there is a spirit that can tell when we are about, is it really so advantageous to find the most high-profile elves available? A simple, hard-working elf whose body is strong and whose skills are sharp is all that I need. He would never be missed."

The first Houseless thought about the things his companions had said. "It looks like we formed ourselves a little strike team, have we not?"

The other three stopped. The second one said, "You mean these are not merely idle thoughts, but actual _plans_?"

The first replied, "Indeed. All that we are looking for can be found in Ost-in-Edhil. Assuming that we can avoid the spirit of the _adan_, there is no reason we cannot have what we desire this very day. Shall we go?"

The other three replied in unison, "We shall!"

* * *

Glossary

Swanfleet – a marshland connecting the Greyflood River and the Glanduin River. It formed the southern boundary of Eregion in the Second Age.

House of Fëanor – The family of Elves descended from Fëanor son of Finwë. They were the elder branch of the royal family of Noldor, one of the major groups of Elves. The last member of that House is Celebrimbor son of Curufin.

Maiar – (plural) sing. Maia. Powerful spirits similar to angels. Akin to the Valar, they existed prior to the creation of the world. Some are most recognizable as the Wizards in _The Lord of the Rings._


	17. Chapter 17

It pleasantly surprises me that this fic is continually placed on alert and favorite lists. I thank you all. And reviews always make me happy. I thank you kindly.

I've been waiting to post this chapter for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or the Silmarillion.

Chapter 17

One of the healers that was on the evening shift when Danny was first brought in came into the Healing Wing. He was surprised to learn the child had risen early that morning, completely healed. Starting his shift, he spoke to a healer already there. "For anyone to heal that quickly from a poisoned orc blade is astounding, if not impossible. And this patient was an _adan_, not an elf. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

The second healer responded, "No, but Elrond says that this particular child is unusual."

"Where do you suppose he is now?"

"I hear he goes about town in the afternoons. You might ask someone who saw him leave."

A third healer, who had just come in, heard the conversation and joined them. He looked a bit frightened. "I just saw the boy with Elrond. They were following Lord Glorfindel and he was _very_ angry. He does not appear to be pleased with the new curfew and travel restrictions. He is probably showing the child the boundaries."

The four Houseless, who had been listening in, thought of their next move. Unheard by the elves around them, the first Houseless said, "Before we make our assorted moves, we need to know where the boy is. Let us go to the market in the center of town, and see if we can locate him from there."

The Houseless focused on Celebrimbor asked, "How would it be if I found _my_ target now?"

One of the other Houseless would have rolled his eyes if he had them. "_So_ ambitious. Now would not be a good time. First, we find out where the boy is, then we make sure our marks are far away enough that we remain safe."

* * *

On their walk around the circuit of the new boundaries, Danny observed, "I think this is the farthest West I've been since I got here."

Glorfindel responded, "Then this is probably the first time you will have seen the West Gate. The road leading from this gate leads to the Grey Havens and the Sundering Seas."

"Sundering Seas? What would be sundered from what?"

A wistful look crossed both the elves' faces, but Glorfindel stared off to the West, eyes unseeing. Elrond answered, "The Sea divides the two continents, Endor from Valinor."

A thought hit Danny. "Wait. Didn't you say that your mother's in the West?"

Glorfindel answered for Elrond. "Yes, Elrond's mother is in the West. And that is where I spent my second childhood." He paused. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he continued. "The lands of the West hold very strong sentimental value for the Elves."

Danny nodded, but before he could ask another question, a blue mist escaped his lips. "Oh, man. Not now!"

"What is it, Danny?" Elrond asked, concerned.

"That's my ghost sense. I'll be right back." Danny turned ghost and flew up to locate the ghosts who just registered. Glorfindel's eyes widened. So that's what it looks like. Last time, I was too distracted to really notice.

As Danny flew higher in the air, he realized two ghosts took off in opposite directions. "Oh, crud!" Danny exclaimed. Eyes closed in a fit of concentration, he split himself in two and shouted to the elves below him, "I'll be back soon!" Danny and his duplicate took off in different directions.

"Well, that is new," Elrond murmured.

Glorfindel said, "You mean you did not know he could do that?" He was surprised at Elrond's lack of knowledge.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel. "He said that he had many more powers than he actually described to Celebrimbor and myself. We just did not ask."

Glorfindel nodded. "Understood."

* * *

The two Houseless who chose to target Elrond and Glorfindel sensed Danny and his duplicate headed in opposite directions. "That is a power I have never seen," said one in awe and a little fear.

"As powerful as this spirit may be, he seems to have lost track of us. Shall we?"

"Let us away." The two Houseless flew after their quarry.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense took him in two directions: to the practice archery field and Celebrimbor's house. He felt that he was missing something, but he flew after the moving targets first.

The original Danny flew at top speed to the practice field. With the town of Ost-in-Edhil only four miles in diameter, he was there in no time. Danny stopped when he reached the field to get a better sense for where the ghost was. One hundred feet from the targets, he saw Haldar the instructor struggling in pain.

"Gotcha!" Danny yelled as he dove to greet the instructor. Placing his hand on the instructor's chest, he blasted the Houseless out of Haldar. "I thought I told you to stay out!"

Still dazed from his ejection, the Houseless told Danny, "You have told _me_ nothing."

Danny smacked himself in the face. "That means you're a different Houseless! How many are you?"

"Certainly, _you_ would like to know," it taunted. Danny blasted it. It screamed in pain. "He never told us you could do _that_."

"You'd be surprised by what I can do."

"Why would you care about this elf, anyway? He is no one important!"

"_All _human life… uh… _living beings_ are important. A person doesn't _have_ to be royalty to count!"

"My thoughts exactly." The Houseless sought out another target. It drifted in the direction of the barracks. Danny followed and saw that it was headed to a crowd of elves. Lots and lots of elves.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny told it.

"And why not? You can only hurt me, but first of all, there are high-profile elves being attacked as we speak. And second, all we have to do is wait for you to go away to strike again.""

Danny narrowed his eyes and reached for his back, where he had his invisible pocket, from which he pulled his Fenton Thermos. "Don't be so sure."

"And what is _that_?"

"My guarantee that you're not going to attack any more elves!" Danny shouted as he uncapped the Thermos and aimed it in the direction of the Houseless. It screamed as it was sucked into the Thermos. Danny thought it odd as he could feel it going in, but couldn't see it. He sighed. Then he realized he only had one Thermos and there were multiple attacks going on. "Right! To Celebrimbor's!" He picked up the unconscious Haldar and off he flew, first to deposit the elf in his arms in the Halls of Healing, and then to find his duplicate and help with the Thermos.

As he was half-way to Celebrimbor's house, he felt his ghost sense go off. "Oh, crud!" he said as he realized that the vague feeling he had on his way to save Haldar signified another attack coming from the West, where he originally came from. "Don't think I've forgotten you!" he shouted towards the West as he continued on his way.

* * *

Danny's duplicate followed his ghost sense, and as he got closer, he thought about which direction he was headed. In realization, he said, "No, I can't believe it!" Danny passed the smithy and felt his ghost sense grow stronger. He crinkled his eyebrows in fear as he sped up. "It's at the house. I can't believe it is at the house! That's where the _healing_ is." In a burst of anger, he shouted, "That is _so_ wrong!"

When he got to Celebrimbor's house, he soared through the walls looking for the Houseless. "Say something," he muttered, "I dare ya. Say something!" It was so much easier to find these things he couldn't see when he could hear them. After all, one of his favorite taunts to ghosts and ghost hunters alike was always, "What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't see?" With a half-smirk, he thought to himself, 'Yes, I can!'

Danny landed in the Halls of Healing. Startling the healers present, Danny turned to the closest and asked, "Did you hear a scream?"

The elf stared at him blankly. Danny slapped himself in the head and said, "Oh, what's Sindarin for 'scream'?" Counting on his fingers, he continued, "We covered 'smile,' we covered 'laugh,' we covered 'cry,' we covered 'heal,' but no 'scream'. _Goheno nin_," he apologized and flew out.

'I'm going to have to do this the long and painful way,' he thought. He played 'Hot and Cold' with his ghost sense until he passed Celebrimbor's study. He heard a hand slam onto a table. "That's my cue!" And Danny flew through the door.

Danny saw Celebrimbor leaning heavily against the desk in his study. Danny grabbed his shoulder and shot an ectoblast. He could sense the Houseless _almost_ leave, but it still hung on. "Hey! You're not out!" Danny protested.

"No. I am not," the Houseless said dryly. "You are late." Danny blasted it again. It shrieked in pain, but didn't let go.

"You're not staying there. Let Celebrimbor go!"

"I am trying to," it said smugly. "I am trying to make him go!" Celebrimbor moaned in pain. He was fighting, but he was losing.

"Hang on, Celebrimbor. You're not done yet!" Danny prepared a bigger blast. He closed his eyes, winced, and when he opened his eyes gave a look of apology to Celebrimbor saying, "Please forgive me. This is gonna hurt." Danny created a glowing ball of ectoplasm in his hands that filled both hands and he threw it at Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor collapsed with a burn on his chest, but the job was accomplished: the Houseless broke free. It gasped in pain.

"You got me, but you will never save _them_ in time!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "'Them' who?"

The spirit ran out of energy. It couldn't talk. But Danny could feel where it was.

At that moment, the original Danny showed up, aimed the Thermos at the failing Houseless, and turned it on, successfully capturing the Houseless. Absorbing the duplicate back into himself, he panted, and said, "One more stop." He lifted the unconscious elf and flew him to the Healing Wing, laying him on a bed next to Haldar. Remembering that after Glorfindel's attack the weakened elf only needed rest, he thought Haldar would be okay. Danny concentrated on getting help for the seriously injured elf.

He found a healer and carried him to Celebrimbor's bed, pointed at Celebrimbor, and said, "Bad burn, heal now," in broken Sindarin. The healer was astonished at the short trip _through _the walls, but one glance at his lord convinced him that he didn't have time to wonder about what just happened. He nodded at the spirit and turned to his patient. And Danny took off.

* * *

Glossary

_Goheno nin _(S) – forgive me

5


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone who has let me know that you care. I think this is the scene we have all been waiting for. (If not, it is the scene that _I_ have been waiting for.) I hope you find it as exciting as I do.

Inukagome15 asked a really good question that deserves to be answered publicly, as I'm sure that other people have the same question: If a Houseless takes over a body, does the original soul disappear?

Cynthia and I discussed this before. The conclusion we came to is that we aren't really sure what happens to the unfortunate _fëa_, but the best guess we could make was that it probably went back to the Halls of Mandos.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or the Silmarillion.

Chapter 18

Elrond and Glorfindel stared after the duplicate Dannys. Elrond said, "I wonder what other powers he has. I do not know _anyone_ in Middle-earth who can do _that_."

Glorfindel shook his head in wonderment. "I do not know, but I believe he is far more powerful than he lets on."

"Yes, he is," said the Houseless that entered Glorfindel's body.

The other Houseless chuckled, saying, "At last!" as it entered Elrond with glee. Glorfindel and Elrond glanced at each other briefly before each became entirely involved with his own pain.

"I had you before!" The Houseless attacking Glorfindel taunted, though the blond elf couldn't hear. "You are going to be mine!" Both Houseless fought to spread their essence throughout the host elf. Both Elrond and Glorfindel struggled with every ounce of will they had against the invading spirits.

"Danny," gasped Elrond, "help."

* * *

As Danny flew Westward, he started to think. When the Houseless attacked and he caught it early on, pushing it out was easy. But apparently, he got there late for Celebrimbor. Almost like a weed, the Houseless seemed to take root. He didn't know what he would find when he got back to Glorfindel and Elrond.

When Danny was three-quarters of the way to the West Gate, his ghost sense went off more strongly than it did in either of the previous attacks. Danny rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! There's more than one," Danny said with annoyance. "Wait a minute," he said as panic set in, "_There's more than one!_" He pushed himself to the limit of his speed.

* * *

"You are harder to defeat this time," the Houseless growled at Glorfindel, who still couldn't hear him. Glorfindel moaned with pain as he felt his resistance pushing the Houseless back. The Houseless was surprised by the strength of Glorfindel's _fëa_. Both Glorfindel and the Houseless were weakening.

As Glorfindel struggled, the Houseless invading Elrond gloried in the strength of the Maiar. But the young _fëa_ it fought was far more powerful than the Houseless anticipated. Unlike its companion, this Houseless was new at its current occupation of attempting to take hold of an elf. It was beginning to realize how difficult a task it set for itself as it fought such a powerful, even though young, elf. But that would make success all the more delicious. And the battle continued to be waged.

* * *

Danny got to the gate and was horrified by what he saw. Glorfindel was on his knees, eyes closed tightly in pain. Elrond had dropped to all fours, brows creased, and shuddering. Danny put a hand on each of his friends. He closed his eyes in concentration and forced an ectoblast out of each hand that would leave a small burn, but he couldn't chance not hitting the Houseless hard enough.

Elrond's Houseless shrieked, but didn't let go. Glorfindel's Houseless sounded as if it gritted its teeth, saying, "You again!"

Danny snarled, "Yes. Me again! Did you honestly think I'd let you have them?" He closed his eyes, concentrating, working to create bigger blasts. He felt pained because of how badly injured his friends would be because of him, but these injuries would be minor compared to what would happen if Danny lost.

The Houseless attacking Elrond shrieked once more in pain and anger as it was ejected. Danny concentrated his effort on the ectoblast on Glorfindel. The other Houseless would just have to wait. The Houseless attacking Glorfindel growled, "I…am…not…_leaving_!"

Danny closed his eyes, said a quick prayer that Glorfindel would live through this, and intensified his blast again. He said, "Yes…you…_ARE!_"

The Houseless screamed in anger and pain as it, like its companion, was ejected.

Danny panted as he grabbed his Thermos, aimed it at both Houseless, and as he pushed the button, he said, "And _that's_ for causing such pain to my friends!"

He put the cap back on the Thermos and assessed the damage. He stood before two unconscious elves with second-degree burns on their shoulders. He picked them both up gently, holding them both under the arms as he flew to Celebrimbor's house. The threat was over, but the danger wasn't. He prayed that his friends would live through this ordeal. He _wasn't_ very good at this religious stuff, but he hoped that God was listening anyway.

3


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you kindly again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They do make Cynthia and I happy. Cookies for all of you!

Inukagome15 keeps rolling with good questions, and this is another good one that should be answered for all to see. She said: "Those Houseless are vicious as well. VERY vicious. But I suppose not having a body does that. Why don't they wait to be reincarnated normally? That would be a lot better than just taking over bodies."

The answer:

The reason the Houseless don't "reincarnate normally" is that in the Halls of Mandos, the _fëa_ is judged before it rests and is eventually reborn. If the elf was wicked, it might not want to BE judged.

There are very few simply evil elves, but elves who know that they have done wrong and willfully harmed others (particularly those involved with the Kin-slayings of the House of Fëanor) may not wish to actually face that judgment.

If you think of the concept of Hell, even if it is only temporary (as it is in Jewish thought), some people might not want to deal with it as it might be painful. And elven souls seem to have a choice about whether or not to enter judgment.

The fact that the sooner the judgment is started, the sooner it is over, and the goodly rest would come seems to not enter the thought process of the Houseless, who would choose to do what is easy rather than what is right.

There is one more chapter on the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or the Silmarillion.

Chapter 19

When Elrond opened his eyes, he saw a mournful Danny in the chair next to his bed, Celebrimbor awake on his right, and Glorfindel still asleep in the bed on his left. "You made it!" Danny gasped as he saw Elrond raise his head. "I was so worried. I am _so_ sorry. But if I didn't,…" Danny trailed off, knowing the consequences of what he did, but also knowing the consequences of what would have happened if he didn't.

Elrond shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Danny said miserably. "Celebrimbor was out for one. And Haldar came to shortly after I brought you here on the day that it happened."

Elrond had difficulty concentrating, but he focused on what Danny just said. "You fought _four_ Houseless that day?"

Danny nodded. "Removing the Houseless was far more difficult than getting rid of a ghost that overshadows a person. I've never used that much firepower on a living being who wasn't also a half-ghost."

Glorfindel began to stir. Still dazed, he spoke in Quenya. "Turgon. Did we make it? Is Gondolin safe?"

Elrond responded softly in the same language, "Yes, Glorfindel. We made it."

Danny, confused, asked Elrond, "What did he say? That wasn't Sindarin, was it?"

Elrond closed his eyes and said gently, "No, Danny. That is another language called Quenya. Glorfindel asked about a battle from his first life. He asked my great-grandfather Turgon, whether they made it out alive. I told him we did. He asked about the city, Gondolin, which was the place of his last stand in his first life. The city did not survive. Neither did he. But this time, we all survived."

Danny sat and absorbed this new information. "He's alive, but we don't have him back yet, do we?"

Elrond shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe soon."

One of the healers gave Elrond a tea to drink, Glorfindel a cold compress, and Celebrimbor a meal. Danny watched as Glorfindel dropped back into a well-needed, restful sleep. Elrond worked on his tea, as Celebrimbor got Danny's attention. Danny turned to Celebrimbor, who looked at Elrond, and Elrond nodded.

"Danny, I cannot thank you enough," Celebrimbor said, and Elrond translated. "You saved all of our lives in a way that has never been seen heretofore in Middle-earth."

Danny gave Celebrimbor a small smile. "It's what I do."

Celebrimbor smiled and nodded. "You are a very special young man. Your world is richer for having you, as is ours for the time you have been here."

Danny downcast his eyes. "Thank you, but I wish I didn't have to hurt anyone so badly to do it."

Celebrimbor smiled and said, "I know. I know, Danny."

A healer directed Elrond and Celebrimbor to settle down for more sleep.

Different emotions conflicted in Danny: sorrow, pain, guilt. But the emotion that seemed to win this time was relief.

* * *

Later that night, Elrond woke up. Even wounded, an elf can only take so much sleep at one time. He was startled when he heard faint rustling to his left, and turned his head to see Glorfindel, eyes open, and sharp. "It is good to see you awake, my friend," Glorfindel said.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "It is not only _better_ to see you awake, but back to your senses."

"What do you mean? I only just woke an hour ago." The blond elf was puzzled.

"You barely came to consciousness while Danny was here hours ago. You spoke in Quenya, asking Turgon if Gondolin survived."

Glorfindel asked quietly, "Did I?" Elrond nodded. Glorfindel closed his eyes. "I almost died again, did I not?"

Elrond softly answered, "Quite probably. Danny was terribly upset. He was afraid the cure would be more harmful than the attack."

Glorfindel put his hand on his shoulder and touched the burn lightly. "Understood." He reflected on how this invasion of his person was different than the last time. This battle between his own _fëa_ and the Houseless was far longer than the first attack. While the Houseless was a lot more persistent this time, he himself had also held it back longer. He had even managed to force it back a bit. The Houseless had felt familiar somehow. Glorfindel decided that it was likely the same one from the first attack. It had exuded a sense of extreme desire and frustration at not getting what it wanted as easily as it expected to. He trembled to think why a Houseless would target him particularly. But he was glad it was over.

Elrond thought of his own ordeal. The spirit that invaded him primarily exuded _joy_. It disgusted Elrond to think of how much pleasure a Houseless spirit could take in inflicting pain. He wondered what it was about himself that could cause an invading spirit such glee. He shivered and was glad that Danny came when he did.

Both elves were woken from their reflections when a healer came to check in on them and noticed that they were both awake. As she started her ministrations, Elrond asked her, "Tatharwen, there was a young _adan_ who brought us here. Do you remember him?"

She looked up and answered, "Yes, Lord Elrond. After he brought you and carefully lay both of you on the beds where you are, he looked very upset. In broken Sindarin, he told me of your very bad burns and of your grave danger. He was frustrated that he was unable to speak in more detail, but I understood him well enough."

Glorfindel asked, "What became of him?"

She smiled. "Once he was sure, and _only_ when he was sure, that each of you would get the care you require, and he noticed Haldar was awake, did he settle himself on another bed and fall asleep. There was a bizarre transformation. His hair changed from white to black, his eyes changed from green to blue before he shut them, and his clothes… I do not understand what I saw."

Glorfindel and Elrond looked at each other and smiled. "He does that," Elrond said cryptically. "But what happened after his change?"

"He fell asleep on the bed and did not wake until morning. But once he was up, he refused to leave until he saw the three of you, Lord Celebrimbor, you, and Glorfindel, awake. He asked about Haldar and was greatly relieved to know that he was completely uninjured. But Haldar stayed until he was strong, and visited every day to check on you once he was released. Haldar said he was attacked, but did not say by whom, or with what."

Elrond shuddered. "No, I imagine he would not wish to speak about it."

Tatharwen realized she wasn't going to be getting any information about what caused these injuries, but she was happy enough to answer their questions. "Once the boy woke up, he refused food, drink, and sleep until he knew you would pull through."

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged another glance. "Thank you, Tatharwen." The healer finished her rounds, and moved on to take care of other patients. "A child so young and brave, and generous of spirit…" Elrond trailed off.

Glorfindel said, "I am willing to bet that he is a rare treasure, even in his own world."

* * *

Two days later, Danny was relieved to see Elrond, Glorfindel, Celebrimbor, and Haldar all at breakfast. Even though Elrond and Glorfindel still wore bandages, all four elves were able to carry themselves with their own power. Because of their various injuries and reluctance to move, the five of them were the last of the breakfast crowd remaining.

A bright circle with the hands of a clock spun. A portal opened and Clockwork came out, in old man form.

Before Danny could greet his friend, Elrond asked in Sindarin, "Are you a Maia?"

Clockwork smiled and said, in English for Danny's benefit, "No, Elrond son of Eärendil. I am not. I am Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time, and young Danny's guardian."

Elrond stood speechless to be addressed by a stranger so. Glorfindel quietly translated for Celebrimbor and Haldar.

Celebrimbor folded his arms and asked, "What are you doing here?" Glorfindel continued to act in his new role as a translator, this time for Danny.

"I have come to take Danny home."

Danny's eyes widened. "_That's_ what you meant about me going home when it was time to go home!"

"Yes, Danny. That is what I meant."

Elrond, putting things together, muttered, "So that is a portal. And that is the friend Danny visited before he got lost." Registering the fact that Clockwork declared himself to be Danny's guardian, Elrond said, "Your young charge has acquitted himself brilliantly during his stay here." Danny blushed.

Clockwork's smile broadened. "I know, but thank you for telling me." Turning to Danny, he asked, "So how did you enjoy your time with people who did not know you?"

Danny's jaw dropped. "I…what?"

"You said that sometimes, you wished you could find a place where no one knew you," Clockwork reminded him gently. "And here, the people, and even the ghosts, did not know you."

Danny's blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Glorfindel, mindful of the upcoming battle, as well as his treasured yet short relationship with this young _adan_, said, "Danny, we will _never_ forget you. _I_ will always remember you. You have done your part to help save Middle-earth. Or, at least the part you have come in contact with. As much as we shall miss you, it is time for you to go home."

Danny thought about the implications of what Glorfindel just said. "But I… I can –"

Elrond interrupted. "Remember our conversation about the orcs?" Danny nodded sadly and Elrond shook his head. "You wish to help. But you already have. You saved four lives, and that is more help than anyone can ask for." With a sad expression, Elrond said, "We will miss you terribly. But go now. Be safe." Elrond looked at Glorfindel and shook his head to wave off the translation. "_You_ have the opportunity to evacuate yourself from a city that will face greater danger than any of us should _ever_ face. You should not be here."

Danny looked at Clockwork, who nodded. Danny turned to Elrond and hugged him. Elrond was surprised at the gesture, but put a hand on Danny's shoulder. As soon as Danny released Elrond, Glorfindel stepped forward and took Danny's right forearm in a strong grip. Danny's eyes widened, and Glorfindel explained. "You are a fellow warrior, in your own way. I am honored to have fought by your side." Danny smiled.

Celebrimbor nodded to Glorfindel in acknowledgement of his gesture, then nodded to Danny in farewell. Danny started to turn to Clockwork and get ready to go, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Haldar. The instructor had pulled an arrow from his quiver, which leaned against a nearby bench. He presented it to Danny with a smile of appreciation.

Danny smiled back and accepted the gift gratefully. Clockwork said, "Come, Danny. It is time to go home." With one final glance behind him, Danny went ghost, and the two ghosts passed through the portal, which closed behind them.

6


	20. Chapter 20

I want to thank all who have stuck with this fic from the beginning. This was my first fanfiction, and it is you, the readers, who have made it as successful as it is. A heartfelt thanks goes to you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or the Silmarillion.

Chapter 20

Clockwork's portal took Danny to his living room, where his parents and Jazz sat. "Danny!" His mother and Jazz chorused, as his mother crushed him in a protective hug.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted, who noticed Clockwork.

Before his father found a weapon, Danny pulled away from Maddie, shouting, "Wait! This is Clockwork, the friend who I visited."

"Danny, you gave us the impression you would be gone for a few hours, not _two whole weeks_! I hope you have an explanation, young man." Maddie scolded.

"That would be _my_ fault." Clockwork announced. The Fenton parents eyed him suspiciously, while Jazz looked on curiously. Danny waited to see what Clockwork would say.

"Of the many things Danny and I discussed, one thing was clear: he was overwhelmed by the constant attention and adulation showered on him – well-deserved though it is – for saving the world. He needed a break, and I happened to be in the unique position to be able to grant him the relief he sought." Danny smiled gratefully. "He managed to find new people and distinguish himself as a hero there, too." Danny blushed. "But it was different. He had a new beginning, and a break from the well-meant insanity he desired to escape."

Jack and Maddie looked between Clockwork, the ghost who delivered their son home, and Danny, who was still in ghost form from the tail-end of whatever adventure he had. Maddie's emotions fought within her: should she be proud of this praise of her son, or furious with this ghost for keeping her son from her for so long, without notification or permission?

Jack had no such difficulty. "Of course our Danny's a hero! You have to tell us all about it, son!"

"Uh, Dad, I just got back. How about letting me tell you at dinner?"

"Good thinking, son. You can invite your friends Sam and Tucker, too. Come on, Maddie! Let's go downstairs and finish that invention we've been working on, and give the hero some privacy with his friend!" Danny rolled his eyes, but his father was oblivious.

Maddie sighed. Sometimes, her husband's exuberance displaced all rational discussion. "I don't know, Jack…"

Danny's eyes pled as much as he did. "Mom, I _promise_ I'll tell you everything. No more secrets, remember? I just… need to sort out a few things with Clockwork before I'm ready. Okay?"

With this assurance from her son, whom she trusted, she agreed. "Okay, sweetie." Looking at Clockwork, she said witheringly, "Don't take him anywhere else today." She had more to say, but had trouble forming her argument.

Clockwork changed into a young man. "Of course."

Maddie sighed. "Fine." Before she followed Jack down to the lab, she turned to Jazz, who she temporarily ignored until now. "I'll be right down, Jack. Jazz, don't you have something you need to do?"

Jazz refrained from rolling her eyes at her mother. "Sure, Mom. I'll be in my room." Before she went up the stairs, she walked over and hugged Danny. "Welcome back, little brother." He smiled at her. She ruffled his hair and then ascended.

Once they were alone, Danny asked, "Clockwork, you see all time. What is going to happen to the elves of Eregion?"

Clockwork sighed. "Unfortunately, Eregion will not survive. Sauron will destroy them in a matter of months. Celebrimbor will not live through its destruction."

Danny jumped in shock, and sorrow crossed his face. "But I could have helped. I could have – "

Clockwork raised a hand, saying, "No, Danny. You could _not_ have helped. You could have tried, but there are forces at work that you cannot understand and are beyond your capability to defeat. I know this is hard for you to hear, but everything is as it should be."

With a frustrated frown, Danny shook his head. He knew that when Clockwork said that, the argument was over. "How about Elrond and Glorfindel? What happens to them?"

"They will lead a remnant of the people North and found a refuge for all in need. After the fall of Eregion, they will continue to live for thousands of years, most of them quite peacefully."

"What about Sauron? What happens to him?"

"He will be defeated. It will take time, but I told you: everything is as it should be." Danny felt like there was more to the story, but he wasn't sure how to ask. Clockwork looked at his frustrated charge and said, "Maybe the next time you come to visit, I will tell you all about it. It will take some time." He opened a portal.

Danny said, "Wait." Clockwork paused. "Thank you. For everything."

Clockwork smiled and said, "You're welcome. Farewell, Danny." He stepped through the portal and it closed.

Once alone, Danny thought, 'Now, I should call Sam and Tucker. They're never gonna believe this!'

* * *

Alas, Danny's story in Middle-earth has come to an end. But stay tuned for the sequel: "What Becomes of an Enemy?"

3


End file.
